Second Chance Of Love , Right?
by Rainfall Loving
Summary: The rowdyruff boys are ancient pure blood vampires who do whatever it takes to keep their kind a secret , no mercy, no feelings attached. But when they meet 3 mysterious sisters one day at a ball they realize they can love . Things however everthing comes to end when they lose their first loves and promised to never love again . can they keep that promise?
1. Chapter 1

Heeey** this is just something I came up with and thought I should write before ****the idea was lost lol .**

**Sadly I don't own anything ****they all belong to Cartoon network and the creator of the show except for any of my OC's .**

* * *

**~ March 5 , 1492**

( Brick Alexander Jojo' POV )

Today was the night the day of my father was throwing our family's annual

ball , I'm somewhat am looking forward to this surprisenly for the fact that nothing entertaining has happened in the past few months . You see my father is very wealthy man in our town , if anything our family is the richest followed by the Morbucks residents , and for that my family is looked up upon by many of the people here in Townsville. With the expectations we are known,for throwing the most elegant balls and social events .

" Master Brick , your mother has ordered me to prepare you for the ball , shall I begin? "

I instantly looked over my shoulder to see my maid holding what I believe is what I be wearing tonight for the ball . I usually dress myself since I'm 19 and I know how to dress but since today is a special night I allow my maid to give me a hand .

" indeed we shall Veronica" I reply to my maid not bothering to face her but beginning to unbutton my shirt . I could already feel the hazel eyes of my maid eyeing me as I let my shirt fall exposing my muscular arms and back that was shown all the way down to my back dimples , which I have gotten from my mother . My younger brothers have also inherited them. Suddenly small hands were placed on my bold shoulders snapping me back to reality.

" Master Brick , please do not tease me in such a way . " Veronica implied with hushed tone. Now I had turned around to face my maid . " oh Veronica, for I don't have the need to tease you " I whispered putting to fingers under her chin making her quiver under my stare " as you are simply , weak. " she gasped as a smirk appeared on my lips revealing my long sharp canines . Did I forget to mention? I'm a pure blood . Not my parents, just me and my brothers . We aren't adopted or such but we were just born like this . We also happened to be the first ever . Some say its a gift some say its a curse .

" b-but, what about what happened those nights? You said you l-loved m-me, that you would spare me for blood . We made love! " Veronica was now close to tears while gripping onto her dress . Seeing her breakdown wouldn't change my mind though. She knew it was coming , where I wouldn't need her anymore. Where I would need to snap her like the little peasant she was . My affection and attention comes with a warning label which she read clearly . Ignorant girl .

" Do what you want to do for the night , you won't live to see morning . " I said calmly walking over to the cloths I will be wearing and sliding it on . By the time it was all on Veronica was helping me adjust it correctly and in place , although I could still hear her soft whimpers. Its not like I'm a cruel evil man , but I simply do what I need to do for my brothers and mine's survival . There are vampire hunters in the world so once a human such as Veronica is exposed to our kind we have no choice but to eliminate them . Of course we have the ability to erase memories , but only so much can be erase therefore we make sure the person willingly accepts to be apart of it and won't try to hide when the day they are to be executed comes.

Veronica has finally finished and left after I dismissed her , but not before telling her to come back to my room at the strike of mid-night for her ' departure ' .

I made my way to the father's study to find my brothers already there . I have to younger brothers but they are only younger by a couple of minutes. My first brother who is the second oldest is Butch , also known as Butch Derek Jojo . He's the same height as me which is 6'2 , he has un-usual black hair that is styled in a messy spiked up look but only sometimes would leave it un- touched in its normal look with his widows peak laying on his forehead making him look more innocent them actual . He's also very muscular with having a very well formed 8 pack and v line like me and my youngest brother , and forest green eyes . Butch is considered the biggest flirt out of the three of us , I mean we all have our women here and there but Derek here is beyond and doesn't care for the women or show mercy when they are near their end.

Boomer Julian Jojo , my other brother on the other hand doesn't chose to kill them but simply does if for he knows its so that we vampires survive in this world. The human female species bow down to him as much as they do for me and Butch . The ladies simply are turned on by the way boomer is man with grace and is kind to most people when not tempted . Boomer is only one inch shorter then me and Butch by the height of 6'1 . He has glazing blonde hair that can be mistake almost as white, which is originally styled wavy and shaggy that makes the ladies swoon with one bang whip . But he tends to style it by having his hair teased up from the front leading to the side just a little letting people see his deep ocean blue eyes .

Me you say? Well like a I mention we are very muscular and well in shape , but unlike my brothers who have in tense blue and green eyes I have blood red crimson eyes ,that I believe came with the teeth . Nobody ever questions them for the fact that no one dares to disrespects me in such a way. I have soft touching auburn hair , I use to have is long to my shoulders but decided to cut it since men shouldn't have such a way . Now I have it short but is fuller in the middle leading down to the back of my neck with a short tail. For events such as today though I had it styled messy and ruffled from the top . I have a well chiseled face structure , thin smooth lips , and natrually long black eye lashes along with Butch and Boomer.

" well , well , well , glad you can make it dear old brother of mine " Boomer says to me while leaning against the desk grabbing an apple on the way and sinking his teeth into its core.

" you seem surprised Boomer, what kind of man would I be if I didn't bother to show to such a .." I pause for a moment before smirking " astonishing event like our great annual Jojo family ball? " Boomer just shook his head and let out a deep chuckle.

" so I heard from my little blood maid that today your beloved Veronica has met her last day? Am I correct? " Butch jumped in changing the subject. His question brought amusement with the mention of me former maid . " Oh , Butch I have to correct you there . She was never as you said , my ' beloved ' only just a entertainer to add to my list" this brought laugher from both of my brothers who understood what I meant .

" my mistake, I should have known she was no different . Just the way she talked about your nights it seemed like it was a different story . " Butch implied while looking at the mirror that was hanging the wall fixing his tie acting like he had a reflection. Most vampires do,have reflections but pure bloods such my brothers and I don't .

Before I could comment back our butler Gregory, who's a half vampire who wasn't changed by us came in announcing that it was time to make our appearance at the ball . We all nodded dismissing him then walking over to the grand staircase that lead to the ballroom .

**(after the ball , still Brick's POV)**

the ball ended and hour ago and let me day it was amazing. Why amazing you ask? Well I met someone , not,just me though my dear brothers to . But she was the one,I was focused on . She was beautiful . No she was perfect. Her beautiful long silky hair , her lushes features that make me want run my hands on , and oh my her eyes , her pink ... Eyes .

•

•

enough. Its seems like the clock is at the twelve, I have a someone I have to say my farewell to , oh Veronica .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N

Hai ! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not the best lol

hope you liked the first one , the story WILL eventually go to modern time but I'm starting from the beginning of everything so there won't be any confusion in the future . Btw next chapter is Butch's POV . And I wonder who are those girls they met , the PPG perhaps? Or there other girls who look like them. Hmmmm


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya ! Thanks for the reviews so Far :) **

**like I said this chapter will be told in Butches POV there will be times where it will be in one of there maids or parents POV but that's rarely going to happen so anyways I don't own anything , wish I ****did buuuuuut no ._.**** Enjoy**

* * *

March 8 ,1492

Butch's POV

"Butch Derek Jojo you get up this instant! " I groaned as my mother stood by my bed smacking my behind like if I was still 5 . " I'm up mother , I'm up ! " I pulled my sheets off my body while running my hand threw my un-combed locks. " Today we are having guest over for lunch in the garden so I suggest you be on your best behavior my boy , Madison will help you prepare do not be late your brothers are already downstairs having breakfast so you better get to it. " with that my mother walked out s the room leaving me with my maid , Madison.

Once the door was closed I turned to face Madison who was standing in the corner with her head low waiting for my command. She's really a quiet little human , not my type of women but she there's no denying she's delicious. I walked over to my full length mirror checking my reflection before walking over to my bathroom and staring the water . " Madison ! " I called while undressing " yes master Butch? " I turned around to face Madison who I notice turned red from my lack of cloths , but its not like she has never seen me bare before , we had our moments .

" put these in the hamper and make the bed will you " I tossed her my cloths from the night , she simply nodded but I stopped her . " AND when you're are finish with that meet me in my room , I want to have a quick taste am I clear? " In just a blink of an I eyes I had my arms around her small waist and brushed my fangs on her bottom lip biting into it making it bleed . She nodded once again and bowed before rushing out of my room.

I stepped into the water letting my muscles relax my mind running back to the girl I had met at the ball . She wasn't like any other , she wasn't human either . She was turned. She was a vampire . The way her green eyes locked with mine and her smell was intoxicating mint and vanilla. Every vampire has the smell of vanilla its a common scent for us , that's how we identify the humans from the vampires . My brothers had taking a likely to who I believe were her sisters . Her sisters where also turned vampires I remember one smells like cherries and vanilla and the other one smelled like blue berries and vanilla .

I got to dance with her since my father and her father are in the middle of emerging their estates. What's funny is how I even remember the song we danced to . **( a/n the song they danced to is called all I need by within temptation i thought that song really goes with the story ) **

AI stepped out felling fresh with my towel wrapped around my waist to see Madison laying out my cloths and sewing a few buttons on to my coat . " we need to hurry up I most likely missed breakfast. " I took my trousers and slid them on a long with my black button up . After I was done getting ready and having Madison I Wales downstairs to meet up with my family family who were outside waiting for our guest to arrive . I noticed a carriage riding down the trail to our house . The carriage was owned by a wealthy family no doubt the horses were plain white and the carriage was painted royal blue and had gold solid vines decorations all along the base . My brothers and I stood up straight alongside our parents as the the carriage came to a stop . My heart stopped as I the passengers climb out and I the smell of mint and,vanilla came to my nose .

" its them " my brothers and I all said at the same time as we stared at the three beauties we had met just a few days ago .

* * *

Sorry for the grammar mistakes and that it was kinda short I'll try to make them longer as the story goes one,and in the next chapter the girls will be revealed, it could be the PPG but you never know . Last time I checked it could also be another trio of sisters who happen to have the same characteristics. Let me know who you think it is and see you next time ! Byee

P.S the RRB house link will be posted later on along with their rooms and so and so for .


	3. Chapter 3

Hola PPG readers ! Sorry that i'm late with this chapter but when i finished it yesterday my dumb ass forgot to press save and i think you know the rest . Thanks for the reviews , I honestly always love reading a new review . Bear hugs para todos (for everyone) . People have messaged me if I am back For good and so as far as I know yes , my goal is to hopefully finish at least Horror Motel so you guys will be seeing more of that along with stalked and hopefully supernatural lives , well enough of this let get this going ! :DD * squeals *

* * *

**A/N : Check this song out if you want . This song pretty much describes like 50% of the story its call " The love we had before by Fireflight " :) **

Boomer's POV:

I can't keep my eyes off her , she's looks so fragile and cute . We are currently in the garden having lunch while my father discusses business with Mr. Utonium . " Brick why don't you and your brother show the girls around the property? Go on . " Brick looked at our father with a taken back expression before nodding and excusing himself , Butch and I following behind .

" Shall we? " she giggled taking me hand and allowing me to escort her around the mansion .

" So , sir Boomer where do you plan on taking me ? " i turned to look at giving her a small smile flashing my fangs earning a wink from Bubbles . " no where so special, i figured the patio to the opening would be nice for a lady such as yourself " the opening is a breath taking view of the ocean from a cliff , our mother use to take my brothers and I there when we were little . We would play knights and pretend we were saving the princesses , it was quite adorable from what my mom's maids would tell us .

" When were you turned ? " that snapped me out of my thoughts as dark blue eyes locked with another , I looked at her suspiciously at her sudden curiosity. " the view is delightful isn't it? " I decided to ignore her question me being a monster is something I don't like to discuss . " Yes indeed, but why don't you stop ignoring my question and give me an answer " okay she's getting less attractive by the second.

" look I tried to to be mature , and simply ignore the question that is considered highly rude for the fact that I do not know in the way where you need an explanation for me being me and I don't care if you know about us but its women like you who will get us exposed. "

all was serious , until she started laughing like a mad man . " what is so funny !" she continued to laugh though , wow such manners . " well aren't you a man that speaks his mind , I found your sudden outburst delicious" I froze under her touch as she ran her smooth cutesy fingers through my golden field of hair . "are y-you in-sane women! " darn my stuttering, the smell of blood hit my nose in a instant . The site I saw next was surprising , there she was bitting in m wrist ! She pulled away pecking the bite mark " have you never tried the blood of another vampire ? " all I could do was shaking my head as to saying no " well then come on , first drink is free" she slit her wrist a little bring me face close and injecting my fangs in her skin .

" drink up prince boy " I didn't hesitate and began to feed , Her blood was like no other , I never tasted such a thing . I was so lost in the flavor I didn't realize she was lowering down to her knees with her head tilted back close to collapsing. I ripped myself away panting from the need of more .

" Go away . " I spat out wiping the blood with my sleeve . She didn't move , which only made me more angry " Now!" I hissed turning around my fangs fully out and my eyes filled with nothing but hunger . She nodding rushing off into the distance .

**Modern Time still Boomer's POV**

that was years many many years ago , Till this day I dream of seeing her smile, hearing her laugh , looking into her beautiful eyes but then that's only a dream. A dream that will never come true, she's dead I saw her die before my eyes as those sons of b- I mean bastards burned her alive , made her into nothing but ashes . I feel for my brothers ass well , her sisters they were their everything , but they were taken from us for being different like ourselves.

" Boomer your brother are waiting for you outside the limo is here , you have to go " I nodded at our house keeper , Robin before slinging my dark navy blue Jansport backpack over my shoulder . High school here we come

Nobody's POV

Little did the boys know that three pair of eyes have been watching with admiration for the past hundreds of years . " When can we tell them?! " yelled the raven haired girl as she stared at her long lost love who was leaning against the expensive limo parked outside the Jojo house/ mansion. " Soon I promise , we just need to give them some time we can't overwhelm them . " the raven scoffed " how much more time can we give them its been years ! " the leader sigh knowing her sister was right she turned to look at her youngest sister who's eyes were in the blonde haired boy with the blue flannel . All she was waiting for is a solution on how are they going to tell the guys they didn't die that tragic day .

Ending song starts lol idunno I just pictured the song I talked about up there would be good if it started playing out of nowhere like in the Movies aha just imagine _

* * *

Hey hope you liked it ! Next chapter is Brick! And you will find out what happened between him and I'm pretty sure you know its Blossom already , and well if you didn't then slap yourself silly :) lol. Their past will come in pieces as the story goes by along with guys' high school lives . Anyways reviews are appreciated love you all ! Muah Chao !


	4. Chapter 4

Hai** ! I'm here to give** you** ANOTHER yes another chapter of Second Chances ! Okay I'm not gonna lie but even I want to know what happens like I'm here thinking wtf am I gunna make happen like what is gunna make my readers happy because you know I love you you guys make my day everytime my phone goes ding I go eeep! Cause that means I got a new review but anyways hope you enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Modern Time Brick's POV : **

Another day I have to spend in school , another day without her . I am so sick of graduating over and over , we have graduated since the start of high school graduation ceremonies! For some reason my brothers never aged our parents passed years ago . We offered to turn them for immortality but they wanted to stay as long as god intended, I did argue but I wasn't pleased . My brothers and I agreed that after this 'year' we are taking our father's company back and are starting our futures , we decided to move on from our past and leave everything behind , everything even them . The thought of her made my heart sting , I missed her so much but there was nothing I could have done to save her it was either her or my brothers and obviously I chose my brothers. Its funny how things played out for my brothers and I , note the sarcasm.

We had killed innocent people for our selfishness and our pleasure and when we finally feel the one thing we never thought we would feel they get taken away from us . We got our revenge though , we killed every single fucker who even just witnessed the killing of our girls . Watching her burn , hearing her screams was to much for me to much for all of us . Butch lost it after that, had women every night hoping to find the love he felt for Buttercup only to be disappointed. Same with Boomer and I , we felt nothing at all , I remember one night in the year of 1986 I had accidentally called the poor girl Blossom. My brothers didn't let me live it down !

" Alexander! Would mind paying attention to the board and not whatever is going on in that brain of yours" did I forgot to mention that in school I go as my middle name? Well I do unfortunately if we happen to use our real full names we would be know as old dudes. Funny right? " umm yeah sorry sir it won't happen again" he nodded returning his attention to the board .

After class I started making my way to gym class which I have with both Boomer and Butch which good so I can make sure they don't use any of their supernatural abilities.

" yo Brick ! " Derek or better known Butch Came behind me with Boomer by his side " idiot! Remember its Alexander in school! " he rolled his eyes with the reminder of our dumb middle names . " yea whatever, so I heard Nikki from PE has the hots for you " now it was my turn to roll my eyes , I know that girl likes me but I only love Blossom dead or not she's the only one that owns my heart. " Butch, you know I'm not ready . "

" Dude seriously ? I understand you still love her in fact we all still love the girls , there isn't one day I don't think about my Buttercup , but we should try new things and Nikki is one , just go on one date bro , after school." fuck , he's right " okay I'll ask her out but just one date , make this girl's dream come true " Boomer smirked at me before patting my back and Butch just hollered.

**In Gym class : **

" Hey Nikki ! Talk to me for a minute? " I can't believe I'm doing this , Blossom if your watching I'm sorry baby . Nikki looked at me and then at her friends who squealed before pushing her off , girls these days I swear . " hey Alex what's up? " it took me a **moment** before remembering I'm Alex. " so how about me you after school frozen yogurt? " her eyes widen probably from shock " yes ! Umm yeah I mean that'll be great. " I smirked " cool wait for me front of the school after last class " as I walked away I can hear her and her friends already talking about ' what's going to go down ' .

**Time skip to the date I wanna get to the better ****parts lmao **

" So what made you ask me out ? " I wanted to say Butch but I wanna stay nice she at least deserves that right? " I just wanted to see if you're lovely as you look , I mean you're different from the other girls in our school" gotta charm on a bit , kinda a must do with me " omg you're are sooo sweet " I smirked at this , she's to easy makes me sick . " if you think that's sweet , you haven't tried this " before I knew it my lips were on hers . Didn't last long though we were interrupted by a feminine cough " I'm sorry, I'm sunny what can I get you two " my face was still down as I gazed at the menu . Realizing im still deciding Nikki ordered first " I'll have the banana and blueberry swirl with gummy bears " I thought about before ordering " ill just have the cherry blast with chocolate covered almonds" for the first time I looked at the waitress being taken back .

S-she looks just like ... blossom ! The waitress nodded rushing over to the counter . " will you excuse me Nikki I have to talk to an old,friend of mine " I excused myself walking to the back room behind the counter ignore the employees who were telling me I can't go back there . " Blossom! " I grabbed the girl's shoulder turning her to face me " i-I'm sorry , you can't be back here " my heart fell as my red eyes met brown she's not her , yet she resembles her so much her face structure she even has the same beauty mark on her neck . " I'm sorry , I'll go. " I need to get out of here now , I said my apologies to Nikki before running home.

**Unknown POV: **

Oh my gosh that was to fucking close Blossom to close dammit ! I'm in the break room of this yogurt place that I followed Brick to . Yeah I know crazy ex girlfriend mode , this is kinda different though how ? Oh from the fact that we're blood sucking vampires and he believes I'm dead soo yeah . But when I saw him kiss that stupid human I lost it ! Only I can feel his lips , ugh look at me I sound creepy gotta stop. I want to tell him , I want to tell him I'm alive and still deeply in love with him and I want my sisters to be happy to but I know for a fact they won't forgive us . I still remember that day he showed me around the mansion , the first time we shared our blood with eachother .

**1492 , Blossom****'s POV : **

Wow he's so handsome , calm down Blossom its not the first time you have been this close to him . " and here's our family archives, you would find all of our family history here along with any other family who lives in our land ." I glanced around the room, I have never seen so many books ! " this Is incredible absolutely outstanding" I reached over a shelf feeling its leather cover , but suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms trap me in into the shelf of books. " You smell amazing " I looked up to those beautiful red eyes not knowing what to say or do . " I-I can say the same about you sir Brick" by this point my fangs were out , just wanting to taste him . He creased my face before placing a finger on my small fangs . " Sir Brick, have you ever tried the blood from another undead? " he looked at me puzzled which answered my question directly. I laughed a little before tilting my neck and brushing my hair to the side to expose my neck .

"here's your chance " he looked a little unsure but then leaned in sinking himself in me . I felt his grip tighten as his breathing got more tense , I couldn't help myself anymore ! I hungrily began sucking his blood and every bit of it tasted like paradise. We pulled away at the same time both out of breath and our mouths covered in eachothers blood . " I must go , this do not happen !" then he was out the door . What just happened?

**Back To Modern Time Still Blossom's POV : **

Niether of had no idea that we would end up meaning so much to eachother . Dammit Blossom don't start crying ! Not now ! " Blossom!" I screamed knocking over my chair only to see my sisters. " what ?! What happened!?" I yelled frustrated " we have to go ! But like now ! " I looked at them confused " what ? Why?" they looked a little to worried for my liking " BE-cause Brick and the boys are heading over to our 'graves' right now ! Brick told them about seeing this girl who looks like you and now they are heading over there to make sure we are dead ! " my blue eyed sister explained panicking. Oh my lord , what have I done , they are gunna know we aren't dead because we un did our graves years ago!

* * *

Ending song begins! Lol same one as the last chapter lol hope you like it ! This one came out really really long and I'm going to try to make all my chapters this long okay next is Butch ! Ahhh he so hawt *gets water bottle * cx what are the girls gunna do ! I honestly don't know shah tell me what you think should happen and I'll put it under consideration and I'll make sure I give you credit:) reviews are welcomed and appreciated ! Bye! And I forgot to mention this blossom was wearing contacts lol sorry okay now really bye cx


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi ! I'm like nervous right now for the fact that I had lots of ideas on how this can play out and well I decided to add the " flash back " of the girls death to try to bring the emotion out on this chapter, but i hope i did good , enjoy always ~ xxMarisolxx**

* * *

1492 , May 1st Butch's POV:

" Fuck Fuck Fuck ! " I ran through the field alongside my brothers torward the gathering of the angry mob . They had taken them , they took my Buttercup . They can't touch her , No! " Bubbles Bubbles ! " I turn to my brother Boomer who was running almost out of breath with tears daring to come out . We got to the crowd and began tossing every little pathetic human that got in our way . We stopped at the site in front of us . There , on three separate posts were our girls chain up from head to toe . " Let the demons burn , and return from where they came from! " Our heads snapped to the mayor , anger filled our bodies but before we could do anything flames erupted from beneath the girls . " Ahhhhhhhhh ! " that's it ! Suddenly I grabbed onto the mayor's throat ripping it out from him .

My action caused the attention of the others" He's one of them get him !" that's when my brothers gave up on trying to put of the girls who's dresses were staring to catch fire . " Can we Brick ?!" I yelled over to my brother who stood there staring at Blossom as she struggled to get out of the chains as she screamed, they must have blessed the chains vampire could break those easily. Brick's eyes suddenly turned to Boomer's and mines " Kill Them All . " Boomer and I didn't hesitate and began our massacre . It wasn't long until everyone was dead , blood was everywhere but not only did the killing died down but so did the fire . " Booms " I looked over at Boomer who just twisted a mans head before letting the corpse fall . We walked over as Brick finished releasing what was left of Bubbles . Those were the girls we loved, still love and will always love . I walked over to Buttercups burnt body , she was alive but I knew she was dying .

" B-Butch " she whimpered as she reached out for me " hold my hand p-please " I looked at her hand , it was burned and cover in blisters . Her once perfect slim fingers were close to bone . " I'm here my love , I'm here okay , you're not gunna die on me today nope not today baby " she looked in my eyes , she knew I was lying to myself and her . " I'm d-ying Butch , w-we all our " I looked around to see Brick trying to bandage up Blossom's waist and Boomer cradling Bubbles in his arms . She's right , we lost them , I lost her ! " No , Buttercup you can't leave me , I swear I'll be pissed " tears finally escaped my eyes and my voice was cracking but I don't give a cows ass .

" W-we are meant to be Buttercup ! We are going to get married , and have lots and lots of children , me and you baby . " she smiled at me tears falling down her singed face . " I l-love y-ou" she stuttered out creasing my face . I stared at her smiling tears still running . " I love you too Buttercup god I love you so much " I leaned down kissing her lips over and over again until I felt her body go limp and her eyes losing its life . " uuuuugh ! No , not yet please " it was to late though she was gone . I wiped away my tears and leaned in for one last kiss . " forever and always Buttercup " I whispered against her lips before standing up .

**Modern Tim****e Still Butch's POV : **

She's dead , I saw her die right in front of me . There is no way she's still alive , no way . Brick's depression finally hit its limit , I can't believe we are actually heading over to there graves after we agreed we wouldn't there's to many memories, to much pain . After the girls had passed the boys and I spent all night building them proper burials with hand made coffins out of the best martial of that time. We didn't bother cleaning up the dead bodies we let the wolves eat those sick fucks to the bone. We also promised eachother that we will never love any other women the way we loved the girls , hundreds of years later and I still haven't broken that promise . I've had girls in and out my bedroom but that was just sex , Buttercup was the only one and will continue to be the only one I had ever made love to .

" We are here boys " I looked out the window to come face to face with the field that we stood on many years ago . " lets get this over with " I muttered stepping out of Brick's red and black Ferrari. Once we were all out and got the shovels from the trunck we went out to look for the gold platforms that marked the girls' graves . " Brick ! Butch ! You might want to cone see this ! "

Brick and I ran over to Boomer only to find the gold plates but the graves were already dugged out ! " that's impossible " Brick squatted down feeling the dirt where the girls were buried by . " Someone dug them out " anger struck my body and I began clutching onto the shovel breaking it in half " why the fuck would someone dig them out , especially without us knowing we marked this field ours , no vampire could step foot on here without us smelling them ." I said with my teeth grinding. " maybe wolves smelled them " Boomer guessed sitting down next to Bubbles plate. " No they couldn't have there bodies were to far deep even for them to smell it " * CRACK!* All our heads turned to the woods by the field as a twig snapped. " Who's there! " Brick called out with authority in his voice but no one answered. * CRACK ! * another one ! " boys seems like we aren't alone " and with that we rushed into the woods after whoever had a death wish .

**Ending song begins ! Lol **

* * *

Hey People! Hope u liked it :) I decided to post what happened between the reds and and the blues on the day of their deaths like separate times so there will some unexpected things as the story continues . Reviews and follows are always welcomed. If you want to ask me things about the story dint be shy and I'll might even throw in a spoiler too so thanks for reading meatballs I love you tons Muah ! Besos !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Heeeeey ! Damn you see 5 E's that's how awesome you Chimichangas are btw I called you guys burritos cuz that's what I'm eating right now and its delicious lol okay lets begin !**

* * *

**Boomer's POV Modern Time:**

Using our super speed my brothers and I dashed over to the source of the noise . I wondered though who could have dug up our girls without being detected ? Even a human would have been smelled, doesn't have to be anyone out of the supernatural. We reached the wood clearing where we smelled the intruders, but no body was here one minute they are here then poof no trace whatsoever. " Brick do you smell them ? I can't it like they just vanished " I looked over at Brick who was standing in the middle of the clearing glaring directly at a giant oak tree. "Come Out . Now." Brick demanded at he gripped his tie as it was trying to choke him . Rustling came from behind the oak tree and light foot steps padded against the grass . Butch and I had already made our way beside Brick ready for any attempt of attacking. Suddenly three cloaked figured emerged from behind the tree , one in a blood red silk cloak, another in a forests green silk cloak , and lastly one in royal blue silk cloak . There was something that caught our brothers eyes though, on the left side of each cloak were golden initials that had each had 'B.J' inside our family crest . Wait , B.J ? Those are the cloaks my brothers and I had buried the girls in with , they originally belonged to us but we have given them to the girls soon before they died . " Now take off those fucking hoods " I was snapped out of thought as Butch barked at the figures , but all he received were quiet whispering among the three , ok they are starting to get annoying.

My brothers and I were losing all patients with these three but Brick still hasn't gave us the order to attack. Suddenly the three figures ran swiftly past us leaving shocked and hell of alot pissed . " Stupid cunts , come on boys we can cut them off ." Butch and I quickly flashed away with Brick leading the way . " Butch u climb that tree , Booms you that one , I got the red . "Following orders Butch and I effortlessly climb up our trees squatting down waiting for our targets . I know what Brick wants us to do , and im happy to apply . " here they come , get ready" I ripped out a vine that I found currently dangling from the tree , I twisted the tip making it into a loop shape and lowered it down to where I know blue cloaked bitch will get caught . Just in time the three intruders dashed by but not without getting caught in our trap. My brothers and I leaped off backwards off our branches , as we went down the captured went up as if they were being hung .

" Did you really think you can just out run us? How stupid are you three? " Brick chuckled before continuing on " now we can let you go tell us why you dug up our girls and for some reason took took their damn cloaks and kill u fast and easy OR when can just rip you limb from limb nice and slowly" the figures continued to struggle until the green spoke up " wow, Blossom I thought yours was the smart one " all our grins fell instantly. At last their hoods fell off their head exposing their identities. The girls managed to finally rip the vines off their necks falling to ground and landed perfectly on the ground . " Bubbles?" she turned to meet my eyes before nodding as a smile grew on her face . " yes , Boomer its .. Me" my heart sped up as I ran to her picking her up and spinning her before crashing my lips to hers . " when !? How?! You died how can this be?" her smile suddenly dropped as she looked over at Blossom who was currently in Brick's embrace . " We have something we have to say .? Blossom spoke stepping away from Brick same with Buttercup and Bubbles . " Blossom you're scaring me , what's going on ." Brick asked with nothing but worried in his eyes.

" We never died . It was all planned meeting you , getting involved with you , getting exposed, burned , all of it was planned. " those words struck me like a stake to the heart. " So all of this , all of us was just some sick game of yours?!" Brick yelled in Blossom's face who stayed quite. " you left us suffering for years and years believing what we had was real. " tears slid down my face as I stared down at Bubbles who was already choking on her sobs . Tears everywhere , even Butch who was leaning against a tree with his head flung back and was twitching probably from anger . " No ! Brick its not all like that! Yes we planned all those other things , but we had never planned on falling in love with you boys . What we had was real and it still is . Please we didn't want you guys to find out so soon or like this . " that was all it took for Butch to break " you stupid ass whores ! I can't believe we had spent so many fucking years sobbing over you, sluts! We felt like shit after you supposedly died making our lives hell! " Butch was right , they are the ones who made our lives so miserable. Buttercup came closer to Butch taking his hand and holding it close to her chest . " Butch sweetie please let us finish explaining, I love you"

Butch ripped his hand back nodding frantically before walking off farther behind us and sitting down folding his knees his hands through his now messy hair . " Why ? why us ? Why ever? " I asked my tears dried but eyes still watery ." we were assigned to kill you within a year , we had to seduce you and kill you while you slept ." Bubbles paused taking a breath " but when we realized we had fallen in love with you guys, we knew we couldn't go through with it so we planned our deaths . " I stood quiet for a moment before nodding and walking off torward the direction of our car . " where are you going?" Bubbles spoke up making me stop . I turned around Inhaling a long breath " I'm going to wait in the car, I'm done with you ."

I could feel her heart break from over here but i didn't care, it was her turn to suffer . When i said i was done with her , i meant it , but i also felt my heart sting just from not having her with me knowing she's alive and not claiming her as mine again . But i lived without her before , ima do it again only this time , I despise her just as much as my brothers obviously despise her damn sisters.

**Bubbles's POV**

Watching Boomer walk away , wanting nothing to do with me hurt , a lot . I have waited for this day for years , to be able to tell Boomer I'm still here and still love him . But I never planned for him to just walk away. I knew he would be mad but to say he's done with me ? I hoped on marrying Boomer , and maybe later on having his children like we had talked about once before . My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Blossom screamed while flying into a tree , then Buttercup , and lastly unfortunately mine. I landed with a thud as I looks over at my attacker or should I say attackers . There stood Brick and Butch starting at us with pure coldness, Butch had his hands in his pockets while Brick had his arms crossed . We had created the perfect monsters . Brick made his way over to us before squatting down to our level with his legs supporting him . " Look at you three , soo .. Pathetic , and to think the most powerful and only pure bloods in existence fell for you . But enough talking about what you are . Take this as a warning , if we EVER catch you near us or OUR land EVER again we will break you in half with no doubt and you'll find yourselves in those graves again only this time you'll be dead and in pieces." We looked up at him scared to death. " Do I make myself clear?" I looked at Blossom who's eyes were daring to tear again . " I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ! " Brick roared looking at Blossom as if she was shit on the floor waiting for her reply . " Yes , Sir Brick " He got up after that with Butch by his side leaving us to mob in the woods . We were fools .

**Ending song ! : the love we had before by fireflight ! :D**

* * *

Hey Hey Hey I Hope You Like It ! sorry for any grammer mistakes and its kinda short I know but its hard to type with a phone . Anyways reviews are appreciate bye!

PS. I don't own any characters or the ending song except the OC's in the future .


	7. Not Update but Important

**Hey you guys this is NOT an Update I know i suck big vampire balls right now but I have other things I have to do but IM ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY UPDATING SECOND CHANCES TOMORROW so those second chancers should keep an eye out this is not what brings me here today. I'm here to discuss my following stories Horror Motel , Stalked , And Supernatural Lives . I have realized i have bit more then i can chew and decided to eliminate ONE of those stories , I have received story adoption request but I had declined since i really don't feel comfortable with that and I apologize. Anyways what i need from my readers of any story of my stories to IM me or review your vote on which story stays and which does not. Ugh I'm feeling so un-awesome sauce right now ! Oh the irony but I'm such a lame potato . So please tell me what you think I'm always open to any suggestions, I'm not one of those writers that say " DONT LIKE DON'T READ" because really i like to learn from my mistakes . So please tell me what I shouldaybe i,should reconsider idunno but i,would like ****some Dr. Phill advice . **

Chao! Muah muchos besos ( lots of kisses)

~ XxMarisolxX


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! As promised enjoy****!**

* * *

**6 Years Later , Blossom's POV**

its been 6 years since we have last seen the boys . I still can't get the memory of that heart breaking day but at least know I understand how the boys felt on that we had supposedly died. We still see the boys on television from time to time and I swear Brick gets more and more manlier each time . Brick and his brothers are now the prideful owners of their father's company and since then they have made Ruff Industries the biggest and most successful company in the world. We have seen them in publicized business dinners and press conferences. Once in awhie we would see them with one of their super model dates, sluts . Anyways even with all their success there is one things that the boys are keeping out of the public eye . Brick his brothers aren't just really , really good looking business men , they are the ruling kings of the underworld ( not the supernatural one) . That's where my sisters and I come in . We had put our assassination skills into work by becoming our government generals . Our government is currently plotting a plan to bring the boys and their secret kingdom to their knees .

" I'm sorry sir but me and my sisters will not be able to do that " our commander and chief is trying to get my sisters and I to work things out so we can get dirt on the boys secret kingdom, but my sister and I already decided we like our bodies in one piece . " Oh come on Utoniums ! What better spies to send in then my top three generals who had happened to have had love affairs with the targets . " man he's getting annoying " Sir our relationships didn't end very well they hate our stinking guts ! One look at us and they will attack and ask questions later now do you really want to put your generals in that kind of risk?"

" Alright , I won't make you go since you girls are like my daughters but just think , you girls bringing down the great and powerful Jojo brothers . You my dears will go down in justice history. I looked over at my sisters who looked at the photo shots of the boys that one of our detective had taken before he was brutally murdered by guess who , their names all start with B's .

" Lets do it " my head snapped at Buttercup who was leaning against the table. " Buttercup even if we wanted do you not remember the last thing Brick has told us? "

" I remember Blossom , I do but I was thinking we can go but , it won't be us going . " Bubbles gave her an odd face which earn a groan from BC " undercover! We go undercover!" Bubbles and I looked at eachother then at Buttercup . " Lets do it ! " Why do I have a bad feeling about this . Suddenly the chief spoke up . " great! I know where just to start , the boys are throwing a celebration party for their 3 year business success anyone who is anyone is going to be there including some of the boys henchmen, they are obviously going to be guarding that mansion like crazy . You girls sing a little don't you?" we looked at the chief trying to process the information before a nodding " you girls will be hired as the singers and then,u would grab the boys attention, make sure to keep their eyes on you . " Brick's eyes on me ? Holy damn , just imagining Brick straring down at me with his gang of important people and him looking so good with his soul taking eyes and and thousand dollar suit. Fear washed over my body as I remember the last thing Brick had told me. He's really grown over the years which makes him even stronger. Pray for us.

* * *

Brick's POV

" No bullshit Charlie ! You bring me the money you owe us you little piece of shit ! Goodbye . " these idiots are going to kill me . Today is my brothers' and mines big celebration party but we are just celebrating the company's success we are making the biggest deal ever tonight that will get us up to 2.5 million dollars . Everything has to go smoothly so for that we are gunna have our people scattered around the mansion , some dressed as butlers or waitresses, and some as guest. " Yo Brick everything is set for tonight, we can't mess this up ." I looked over at Butch who had stopped me in my thoughts. " I know Butch , where's Boomer ? " I walked over to to the mini bar pouring myself and Butch glasses of vodka " probably in his room getting in a quickie with that easy chick he met last night at work. " seriously that's like the 5th girl Boomer had brought over this week , what happened with the girls really fucked us up , but Boomer the most .

I handed Butch the glass and sat down extending my muscular arms out in the sofa . After the incident with the girls my brothers and I started getting our selves together we went from little man teens to full on men , we got stronger in both physical and mental appearance . We even had gotten our selves tatted Butch got his whole back and chest done, Boomer got himself some sleves , and I got my rib cage n half of my right arm and to finish our looks we all got our ears pierced but none of that fag one ear shit no we kept it simple with both ears and plain diamond studs . We are better then ever ! Nothing can stop us now not even love.

**Ending song ! The love we had before by fireflight**

* * *

Hey! sorry its short but like I said its pretty damn hard to update with a phone . Any ways please review and like follow that would make pretty glad and until next time loves!


	9. Chapter 9

Hai** Back with another one ! Btw no the story has not ended im not that lame lol and might be short since I'm a very lazy person blah cx well always hope you like it see you when the ending song starts. BTW I do NOT own the songs in this chapter because if I did I wouldn't be here I would be on a jet on my way to my bae Austin Mahone's house .**

* * *

**B****uttercup's POV**

Dammit why am I so nervous?! ' oh I don't know maybe because you're are going to see Butch after 6 years ' I hate myself. So after hours of hair dying and and wardrobe arranging my sisters are finally ready for the dinner party . The theme is formal so of course we had to find the right gowns , but nothing like those giant ass umbrellas we wore back in the 14 hundreds, we can actually fit threw the door . I'm wearing a long silk light green dress with a push up sweet heart neck line and touches the floor but rises up my leg and I had choose a light chest nut wig with a single blonde strand on the side . Blossom is wearing a blood red floor length dress with a floral red and black corset top and choose a dirty blonde wig with black highlights . And lastly Bubbles is wearing a royal blue floor length dress that's strap less and an exposed back with a giant blues ribbon tied on,her back and choose a darker brown wig . Since we had unusual eye colors we also had to rely on eye contacts ,Blossom and I got brown but Bubbles got hazel .

" Okay you girls ready?" Blossom ask putting on her heels " Yea lets do this we can't be late they expect the singers to get there at 7:30 the guest start arriving at 8:00 ." I replied grabbing my hand bag that carried my make up and tracker in case something goes wrong and we need back up .

**Time skip to**** Jojo Mansion **

Okay okay calm down Buttercup , everything is going to go fine . My sisters and I made our to the back entrance where all the employees are expected to check in . " names." we look up to see a very muscular man guarding the door must be one of the boys' henchmens . " umm the Bellas sisters." He look through his clip baord before moving out the way . " okay girls make sure to mask ur scents we can not let the boys detect us ." after we had masked ourself completely we made our way to the back stage , I peaked out the curtain and saw the guest starting to arrive . As my eyes wondered the sea of wealthy people my eyes landed on the table in the middle . There sat Butch along side Brick and Boomer on the other side . " Guys come look ." Blossom and Bubbles peaked their eyes out looking at the direction I was looking at . " uh - wow they changed a lot ." Blossom stated not leaving her eyes off Brick. She was right they did change , before they were extremely handsome but not they are like gods ! They were surrounded by some of there men drinking some red "wine" . We all know its blood they are drinking , I can smell metallic scent from here .

They we're all wearing expensive white suites with their ties in their respective colors. " Bellas?" we turn around to meet an middle age women with a chart . " yes that's us ma' am" Blossom replied still a little shocken . " You're on please be ready , my lords don't like to wait ." my lords ? Wow can the guys be anymore cocky? ' they were nice before , you broke them .' shut it mind me ! " uuh okay do you girls known your lines? " Bubbles and I nodded getting into our positions behind the curtain. " Guys I don't think I can sing in front of Boomer ." we looked over at Bubbles who look like she was about to cry . " Bubbles , don't think about it pretend you're on the field back home , pretend mum and dad are in the crowd ." She smiled and nodded then the curtain rose.

**Kelly Sweet : In The Air Tonight **

**All: I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord**

** Blossom : Well, if you told me you were** drowning  
I** would not lend a hand  
Buttercup : I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
Bubbles : So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies**

**All : And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord**

**Bubbles : Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
Blossom : how could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
Buttercup : I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
Blossom : The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me**.

**All : And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord...**

Once the song finished we looked over to the crowd to see the boys staring at us with stares that can scare just about anyone. What if they know its us, shit shit . My sisters and I thanked the crowd changing our voices a little before walking off .

**Butch's POV**

after those singers finished I couldn't help but remember Buttercup. Its been so long since I've last seen her , help her ... Kissed her . Dammit Butch don't think about that.. Thing . I nodded to my brothers that it was time for the deal. We excuse ourselves from the table and greeted people as we passed by . As were about to leave an all to familar song started playing .

**A/N the song that started playing was all I need by within temptations , the same song from chapter ****two . **

" She's here ." Brick and Boomer looked at me oddly " what? Who's here?" Brick asked putting a hand on my shoulder. " Buttercup and most likely her bitch ass sisters . " My brothers' faces turned stern and Brick's body stiffened . " How do you know Butch?"

" Because the song , that's the same damn song that was played when we first met the girls ! Anyone who could have possibly known that song is dead Brick all for the girls." Brick instantly ordered the men to close all exits and make sure to keep an eye out .

I swear if I'm right and Buttercup is here there's no saying what I'm going to do , I can say the same, for my brothers . " Why the fuck would they come here in the first place ?! Do they want to die?! Can't believe I was in love with that bubbly she devil ." Boomer said drinking his " wine" and breaking the glass in his palm causing blood to fall out.

I know deep down we all still want them but our minds have abandoned our hearts , and there's no going back. " We have all our men looking out lets go get the deal done boys."

**Time skip during the meeting **

" So what are you asking for Mr. Plutonium? " Brick asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms . " I'm asking for you and your boys to turn my daughters ." my face dropped and I slammed my fist on the table causing it to snap in half . " AHA are you kidding me !? We thought you wanted a real damn deal not something , so , so stupid !" Mr. Plutonium looked frighten from my sudden out burst but remained seated . " No, I'm not . I know you men aren't human , my daughters they claim to be in love with you and I will do whatever it takes to make my girls happy . "

I looked over at my brothers who seem to be thinking . " lets meet them." Is Brick high or,something , I'm not wasting my venom on some fan bitch . Plutonium nodded before calling the girls in and what me and my brothers saw was unbelievable. There In front of us were the girls' doppelgangers Fucking shit .

**Ending Song ! The love we had before by fireflight!**

* * *

Hey ! Hope you liked it , wonder what's gunna happen . I don't even know lol well reviews and follows are appreciated thanks until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys sorry for the wait , but been alot on my mind with a new school year and emotional boyfriend problems but now I'm getting to personal . Lol i also do enjoy chatty with some of my readers you guys are like amazing and have these great life stories , and some actually follow me on insta so that's always cool :D I wanna thank those who support my story , or any story period . I found this website when I was 12 and I'm actually 15 now so yea lots of history hear without you guys I would just be an idiot typing on a phone aha well like always and enjoy you guys .**

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I looked at Brick with a stern face waiting for his saying . To be perfectly honest I don't want these ... Wannabes around , it took me 6 years to drop one blue eyes blonde triplet I don't need 6 more .

" No . " I smirked as Brick finally gave an answer to Mr. One eye . From the looks of it Butch is pleased as well he simply just snorted and patted Brick's shoulder . Everything was silent until Plutonium spoke up " well , that's not the answer we were hoping for , but you cannot deny my girls are stunning ." Brick looked over to the girls , and licked his lips and giving off a light chuckle. " you're right , we can't but maybe you didn't check all of your research." Mr. Plutonium looked confused and Brick looked at me as saying to take over .

" Mr. Plutonium have you ever read about the Utonium family? "

* * *

**Scene Switch Bubbles's POV :**

" Do you see them?!" Blossom asked , where did Boomer and them go?! " No but we have to keep looking chief wants details on theses boys like now." I replied searching the crowd . God Boomer is like a little kid at the store you can't find him until the speaker announces a lost child . " Now to hear a few words from the men who made this all possible lets give a welcome to these spectacular dashing brothers Brick, Butch , and Boomer Jojo ! " seriously !? Oh god .

My sisters and I watched from the top balcony as the boys came onto the stage . I can feel my heart tighten as Boomer shook the mayor's hand and fixed his silk tie . He really is handsome , enough Bubbles! Focus.

" This is our chance girls lets search this joint ." Buttercup and I nodded as the three of us made our way to the halls that we remember all so dearly . They haven't changed one bit all the furniture is still here except for some clocks and some new paintings. We made our way to the boys' study that use to belong to their father . " wow this place seems bigger since the last time I've been here ." Buttercups commented while running a hand on the leather couches . The whole room had the boys' scent it was like a drug .

" search the room girls" we spread out Blossom looking through the files on the desk , Buttercup looking in the cabinets and me the book shelves. Damn there's nothing ! " guys we have to hurry , not much longer until the boys sense something is wrong " Buttercup warned looking through papers and papers but noting important. We're sweating buckets here ! But everything turned quiet as we heard the door knob turn . " hide!" Blossom panicked whispered . Just as the door opened my sisters and I flew to the ceiling grabbing onto the wooden edges. These dressing make it hard to stay quiet tho I can feel the breeze up my dress.

we looked down to see who came in only to look at Butch . He walked over to the desk logging into the computer . Five minutes later we saw him get up, and good cuz we are getting tired , as he was about to head for the door he stopped right underneath us . Fear rised up in us as his head turned to look up . Shit we are dead. " Butch! What's taking so long?!" oh thank god , Butch's head turned to look at Boomer who had walked in . " Nothing Booms , just checking our shit , nosey people here tonight gotta play it safe. " Boomer nodded while glancing around . " Hey did you take out our files from the cabinets?" Blossom looked at Buttercup with concern " what the fuck? No , I didn't even notice." the two brothers started investigating , but without realizing my necklace came lose falling onto the the black couch. The same necklace Boomer gave to me the night we had done the act of love for the first time. I breath out " f-fuck" .

* * *

**Boomer****'s POV :**

"fuck." I looked up starlarted , but just as I looked up the door opened and closed . I know Butch had heard it too because he already contacted Brick. "Whoever is here just gave us there death wish . Come on. " just as I was running to the door the sun reflected into something hitting me in the eye . " what the fuck?" " I walked to the couch picking up a necklace. " Buuuuutch!" I called over my brother staring angrily at the piece of jewelry in my palm. " What!" I flashed him the necklace only to earn a glare , he knows who this belongs to he gave one just like it to his lover but with a green stone instead. " Those bitches!" with that we ran out .

We met up with Brick while everyone was still enjoying the night " those sluts are definitely here tonight." we explained what happened to Brick only to earn a nod . He's thinking . " how about you send our unexpected guest message . " he explained his little show tease knowing the girls will be watching and I agreed we grabbed our 'dates' . Brat really does look like Bubbles, but that makes her less attractive. In cue our song started.

**Dance With The Devil By Breaking Benjamin :**

**Brick:**

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead **

**Boomer: **

**see your eyes, so many days go by Easy to find what's wrong Harder to find what's right**

**Butch:**

**I believe in you I can show you that I can see right through All your empty lies, I won't stay long In this world so wrong**

**All: say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Butch:**

**Trembling crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine**

By now my brothers and I were dancing and spinning the Plutonium sisters while everyone stared in amazement. In reality though , we are dancing as if we were really with the girls . This has turned personal .

**Brick****: **

**I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies,**

**Boomer:**

**I won't ****last long  
In this world so wrong**

**All: Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Hold on hold on**

**Say goodbye, As we dance with the devil tonight **

**don't you ever l****ook at him in the eye**

**as we dance with ****the devil tonight**

**Hold on Hold on **

**Brick: Goodbye ...**

* * *

Hey guys tell me what you think ! I don't own the song what so ever or any of the characters :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys im back with more second chances and im feeling good about this one so hope you like it ! :D**

* * *

**Brick****'s POV ****May 1 , 1492 : **

" Brick I must get back home before my father notices I'm gone." my eyes followed the pink eyed beauty as she adjusted her dress and pinned her hair up the way it was before our ... Scandal. I stood up from my king size bed walking over to Blossom " Oh alright my love , but come back tomorrow I have a surprise for you " she looked a little sad as those words came out but before I could tell it was gone. I turned her around bringing her small figure into my muscular bare body and pecking her forehead before hugging her farewell. Once she closed the door I got dress and walked over to my book shelve pulling out the biggest book that was covering my secret safe. Entering the combination I pulled out an old ring box, the box that carries the ring I plan on giving Blossom tomorrow in the clearing.

" BRICK! " I jumped as my brother Butch barged into my room . " What? What's wrong have you no manners on knocking!?" I snapped slamming the ring box down on the shelve . " The girls , the mayor and the people they , they took them come on!" without question we flashed out the room to eventually be joined by Boomer .

Why now? Why fucking now?! Was all I was thinking. Once we got through the crowd what we saw was heart pounding . Everything slowed down in my world and I stared at my Blossom, chained up there like an animal . As the fire erupted from under her , everything we had been through together came back to me from the night of the ball to the garden dinner , from the first night I made her mine . It was magic something a monster like me had never experienced, the fire only reminded me more . Reminded me of how our bodies felt together on my bedroom floor with only my fireplace as light, how the rain poured against the window.

" Can we Brick?! " I was snapped out of thoughts as I stared at Blossom beginning to burn , screaming as the fire singed her once flawless skin . " Kill Them All." my brothers didn't waste time killing every single one of those rotten, dirty fuckers! Some blood spattered on my shoes but I didn't care . I managed to put out the fire with my mind , with my supernatural abilities. I also mastered lighting at the age of 12 . Boomer can control any form of liquid, doesn't have to be water , it can be blood too. Butch with earth and metal as well but just not metal that has been blessed like these ones and Boomer can't control holy water. Vampire logic .

Once the fire was completely put out I unchained the girls laying each one down gently . The sight of Blossom made my eyes water , she didn't look like my Blossom anymore . But that's still her and I love her unconditionally.

" Oh Blossom look what they did to you ." I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her . As I pulled back I felt my hand become moist , I lifted my right hand from her waist discovering that her waist was leaking . " shit " I muttered under my breath . I ripped a piece of my sleeve off wrapping it around her small waist trying to stop the bleeding . "B-brick, st-op its to late I'm -dying ." I stopped and looked at Blossom like she was crazy , but her smile made me do what she wished . " Blossom , I wanted so much for us , we could have been happy forever . I wanted to marry you , I wanted you to give me my children ." I could tell she wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out . " I'm sorry ." her words took me back , sorry? " Sorry for what Blossom? Blossom for what?!" she was gone though .

* * *

**Modern Time Day after the party Brick's POV ****:**

I sat here, in my dad's old study twirling the ring in my fingers. The ring i planned on giving Blossom , the day I was going to ask her to become Mrs. Brick jojo . My thoughts were suddenly snapped as my phone rang , it was an unknown number though. " Brick jojo , who gave you this number." the line was silent for awhile and I'm very impatient. " Bricky its me , Bers-" i hung up the phone before Bersek can finish her sentence i don't have time to deal with spoiled girls like her . *Ring Ring* you fucking serious !? Doesn't this bitch quit?! " WHAT?!"

" Whoa relax Brick , its me Boomer." I relaxed from relief that I don't have to order a restraining order . " What is it Boomer?" I got up adjusting my blood red button up shirt and tightening my white tie . " Hey man come down to the town bridge there's something you need to see ." I sighed not feeling like driving but agreed anyways " Alright I'm on my way." I hung up the phone grabbing my keys and jacket.

I arrived at the bridge in 5 minutes and parked in the dirt underneath it. " Brick over here!" I spotted my brothers and some of our men surrounding what I believe is a body . " what's so damn important?!" I studied the corpse and instantly recognized it . Charlie, shit " what happened?" Boomer shrugged " we don't know , his tracker lead us here when we got here he was steady dead." I nodded and noticed two small holes on the side of his neck . " What the fuck ?" Boomer and Butch looked curious, they probably didn't see them till now . " Maybe another vampire like yourselves did this " one of our best men spoke up , Francis , we took him in 3 years ago . Only our most trusted men know about my brothers' and mines race . " No , these aren't from a vampire , these where made by some tool . " Butch growled " So there is some fake ass wannabe vampire out there killing our suppliers . Great , just great . " its odd how someone would do this , but I'm going to find this guy and feed him to Butch since he wants to play little vampire . " throw the body in the water , this never happened understood?." the boys nodded picking Charlie up . " So what do we do?" Boomer asked lighting a cigarette and blowing out the smoke .

We find this fucker , and rip his head off .

**Back at**** the Jojo Mansion Still Brick's POV : **

I walked down to the basement that lead to my brothers and mines secret office that held all of our files on targets suppliers dealers , and even assasins . Holds every little piece of evidence of the existence of our kingdom. But not only that , it holds the only record and last painted portrait of evidence of there ever being a Blossom Lillian, Buttercup Regina , and Bubbles Nicole Utonium.

" I don't know where you are hiding , but I will find you . "

**Ending song The Love We Had Before by fireflight :D**

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for shortness but ya know what's wrong with short things? I'm 5'0 :D anyways sorry that o didn't add the Blossom's POV this time but I was rushing . Until next time !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hai you guys ! Lets just begin shall we? Lol**

* * *

**Butch's P****OV :**

" Sir the press won't leave the building , we tired threatening to call the police but they want a story !" fucking press always want a damn story like they have nothing else to . " Alright Serena get them into a press meeting to shut them up, contact my brothers as well , I need them." Serena nodded rushing over to the elevator to what I believe is arrange the meeting . I'm in my brothers and mines company building , I originally came to talk to some sponsors, what do we manage you ask? We manage pretty much everything . We are what make this town run smoothly , who doesn't know the town, better then us? We've lived here since before it was covered in sky scrappers .

As I entered my office I didn't realize someone else was here. " She's beautiful." my eyes snapped up to see the face i really don't feel like seeing Kelly Brooklyn CEO of one of the companies we are sponsoring " What are you talking about you crazy old lady?" I asked licking my lips and crossing my arms. " The girl in the picture , found it in one of your books on your desk here." I froze as she held up an old picture of Buttercup . I coughed while fixing my tie and sitting down in front of my desk " Does it matter ." she shrugged , " seems like it , what would a wealthy business man such as yourself be doing with a picture of a girl like this , that looks like it was taken somewhere in the late 15's hundreds. " god she's annoying !

In a flash I was in her face glaring down at her since I'm huge compared to her " You have no right looking through my shit women ! You're lucky I don't drop your company just with a snap of my fingers ." she stood still but I can see fear in her eyes . " Oh my god . You're in love with her ! " I glared down at her before removing myself walking back to my desk . " How can you be in love with someone who is a dead corpse right about now ?!" if only she knew I have actually met and slept with the 'dead corpse' . " Look Kelly , I know you have a thing for me . Its no damn secret , the way you 'accidentally ' dropped your pen in front of me and how you pay me visits every damn week , some guys might find it amusing cute even but me ?" By now she stood there quiet playing with her fingers ." I find it pathetic, and stalking even , so do yourself and find someone who's willing to give the time of day."

And just like that she was sobbing . " What's so special about the girl in the picture ?! She's dead ! She's older then half your ancestors! Why love some one you can't feel , see, or even talk to?!" oh how I wanted to tell her just to prove my point . " Have a good day Kelly." I opened the door as saying she can get the fuck out of my office ! She collected herself before walking out until I couldn't hear her heels click against the tie floor anymore. Well then now that's settled I have a conference to attend.

**Scene Change During The ****Conference Still Butch's POV: **

So far the conference is going smoothly, thanks to Brick . " Boomer! how does it feel being the youngest ever to own and manage the biggest company world wide , not just that but along side your brothers," Boomer looked over at the reporter who didn't bother raising his damn hand , rude much?, and if only he knew we aren't young bro if anything we are the oldest. I smirked at my thoughts " I have to say its pretty incredible, I mean being here with you guys in this amazing building and with my brothers who I care deeply for , I couldn't ask for anything better." well said Booms , Brick nodded improving his answer . It was my turn to choose a HAND , unlike what the dude In the back let us do . I decided on this very thick girl since she doesn't look annoying " you with the glasses ." she pointed to her self looking around , I take the annoying part back for the fact that there isn't anyone behind her! , I simply nod my head slowly since she seemed slow. " Um , thank y-ou sir I was kinda scared you weren't going to- " before she finished Brick cut her off " Your question miss we don't have all day." she gulped at Brick's sudden out burst . " Okay yes , are you boys single ?" I face palmed , stupid! " We are done here thank you everyone, please follow Serena out the door, have a good day." As people began to take their leave I noticed a girl with curled raven hair , a black tight long sleeve dress that exposed her back walking out and heading to the front exit but I couldn't make out her face.

**Butter****cup's POV: **

I make my way towards Butch's office since he's in a press conferences at the moment which gives me enough time to search his office . The chief had thought it was a perfect time to investigate so I got myself a fake employee card and even dressed like one of the boys' secretaries. But these pumps are killing me and the dress keeps going up! Ugh!

When I finally arrived at Butch's office I began looking through all his papers , surprisingly he keeps organized. But just like his office back home there's nothing bit stock charts and contacts . I tried logging into his computer but it had a password , and everything I tried was incorrect . As I tried figuring out his password something to the corner of my eye caught my attention. I went over to it picking it up from the floor only to discover its a picture of me . Why would Butch have a picture of me ? I mean yea I have one of him, but still he made it clear he doesn't want me , or am I wrong? The thought of me being wrong brought a smile to my face . I wasn't lying when I said I am in love with Butch , he was my first everything. * ring ring* shit my phone! I grabbed my phone from my bra , yea I know weird but I don't have pockets! " Hey chief" he asked me if I have found anything, I paused for a moment looking at the picture " no sir , not a thing " after that he told me to return to base . I hung up and put everything where I found it , including the picture.

As i was on my way out of the building , I figured to see how the guys are doing so I found the conference room and just as I entered I caught a thick women asking the stupidest question ever. I laughed at Butch's reaction from the back , he was always like that , I find it cute . Unfortunately the girl's question concluded the conference which meant I should take my leave as well .

**Bac****k To Butch's POV: **

The conference is now over and I'm heading back to my office exhausted. As I entered, something seemed odd . I had a feeling someone has been in here . " Carrie!" I called over my assistant and in one second she was at my door. " Yes sir?" I turned to look at her and instantly she stiffened. " Did someone come into my office?" she thought for a moment as if she was trying to remember. " Oh yes sir, some girl she said she knows you . She was kinda serious but really pretty." I nodded sending her off. That's weird , someone who knew me ? Realization hite almost instantly and my eyes snapped over to the picture on the floor . I walked over to it examining it for a moment until the scent of mint and vanilla hit my nose , Buttercup ...

**Ending song ! The Love We Had Before By FireFlight ! :****D**

* * *

Hey! Tell me what you think? Blues are up next ! Until next time lovelies:D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai hai hai ! Omg I have updated like what for days in a row?! New record for me! *applause * I live ****on the applause, applause, applause, live on de applause applause lol okay I probably seemed stupid but you know what ?! I Don't care ****! :D**

**BRICK AND BLOSSOM : ENOUGH! GET ON WITH THE ****DAMN STORY! **

**ME: YEA OKAY , HATERS BTW THEY WILL RARELY TALK ON HERE THIS IS LIKE A ONE TIME APPEARANCE FROM THOSE TWO AND THE OTHERS TO. **

* * *

**Boomer's POV: **

" Put me down you sick fucks , I quit you hear me?! I'm the only innocent one here!? " damn this guy is going to give me a major headache if he doesn't shut the fuck up ! Excuse my language. We are currently bringing in him for death , for being paid to spy on my brothers and mine's plans . Tragic really , he was an impressive fighter but all split ends must be cut. My boys sat him down in a chair and strapped him in before walking out and leaving him alone , with me. " Listen you dick sucker , I know everything about yours and your brothers' ways and trust me you're all going to end up behind bars , or better with a stake in your hearts." I let out a deep chuckle as I stepped out of the shadows and my humanity turned off . Not a good way to see me by the way . He stared at me like if I had two heads but no , my clean white large fangs are out and showing and my eyes are glowing a deep ocean blue . " I doubt that , haven't you ever heard of immorality dip shit? " the man glared as his eyes followed me as I walked over to the tables that carried all types of knives.

" You know its ashamed my brothers aren't here to watch you die I'm sure they would enjoy that deeply , especially Butch oh how he would go crazy seeing your blood decorating these walls . " As those words escaped my mouth his eyes already started tearing up . " But since I care about my brothers dearly, why not record it huu? Yea that's nice lemme just pull out my phone here and there , perfect!" I walked over to the knives trying to decide which one to use until Fred spoke up .

" Wow you really are sick as they say , no wonder that girl of yours lied to get away from you, she was mighty fine though , with those nice big b- " before he could finish his sentence I had already punched him in the mouth knocking five teeth out . " Don't ever fucking mention her again you FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I was beyond pissed now , I pushed the cart away smashing it against the wall and pulling off my dark blue tie and black dress shirt , leaving me in my black tank top exposing my tattoo sleeves. His eyes widen as he saw how much more muscular my arms looked causing me to smirk. Getting his attention back I hissed at him letting my fangs show as if I was a snake who was ready to attack. And I was , before I knew it I started tearing him limb form limb painting the walls red.

Wasn't long before I left him looking like a plate of lasagna. I walked out drenched in blood causing my men staring in horror, " pick up the left overs will you?" they quickly obeyed and began scooping up the remains of Fred. I walked over to my bedroom making sure I didn't smear blood on anything and jumped in the shower letting all the blood drown into the drain . Fred really pissed me off , I'm usually so clean when disposing people , but when he brought Bubbles up , I don't know I just lost it . The memory of finding out about the girls' lie came into mind making my heart ache , that was 6 years ago , by now we could have been married and have children . Would have been better off if she really had died , at least I wouldn't have had any hate for her. And I do . But I do still love her , but my hate is stronger now.

Soon as I was all clean I stepped out slipping on my boxers and putting on grey sweats then started rubbing the towel on my bleach blonde hair leaving it messy . Bubbles eh? I have actually written a song about her the night I have found out she wasn't dead , let me see if I remember it . I went over to my bed side that held my very expensive guitar and began playing .

**How You Remind Me: By Nickelback**

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**

**And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**

**And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**

**And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**[3x]**

**Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet****?**

**Yeah, yeah, no, no.**

* * *

As I hit that last string , I heard an applause snapping my gaze over to my doorway only to see my older brother Brick . " Nice , Boomer unfortunate its about Bubbles." I laughed at my brother's comment putting my guitar down. " What's up man ?" Brick closed the door behind him giving me a serious look. " The green sister stopped by Butch's office today , we believe they were sent to investigate." I was taken back from the information given to me . " You sure, man?" I asked with curiosity in my eyes, Brick looked down taking a long breath " Boomer we have to stop them , meaning we have to end them." my eyes snapped to Brick not believing what he was saying . " Brick , we can't I know we can't, they might not be out favorites at the moment, but there's just to much that happened to kill them."

Brick sat down on the edge of my bed placing his hands over his face . " Don't you think I know that Boomer?! I planned on proposing to Blossom! But of they would have just stayed away we wouldn't have to do this, Butch and I already talked about it and agreed that its the best for us , doesn't matter if we love them or not ." I walked over to my dresser slamming my fist on it causing it to crack . " Lets do it then , " Brick smirked flashing his fangs , the old Jojo brothers are back . Question is can we go through with it?

**Ending song !**** The Love We Had Before By FireFlight :D**

* * *

Hey you guys ! Tell me what you think? BTW I do NOT own any of the songs mentioned just to let you know lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Hai ! I'm back with yet another chapter ! I don't own any of the songs mentions :)**

* * *

**Intro song just for this chapter , Your Heart By Damien Dawn ! :D**

**Brick's POV: **

So many shit is going through my mind, my brothers and I are currently in our dad's study trying to find a solution to what we plan on doing . Its hard , plotting to murder the only girl who I ever loved , I'm confused on how I feel for her now. " So what exactly is our motive here Brick?" my thoughts were interrupted as I turned to look at Boomer , he seemed a little bothered last night when I talked to him about eliminating the girls. " I'm not sure yet Booms , this isn't just like any other life we have taken this is them." I stood up from the couch walking over to the mini bar pouring me a glass of A positive with a shot of whiskey. " Recreation." Boomer and I looked at Butch with confused expressions. " recreation? What do you mean Butch?" I never thought Butch would think of something, don't get me wrong Butch has a enormous IQ , smarter then most scientists we've meant but usually he would agree with whatever i thought of . " It would only make sense to end things the way they started." wow that kinda makes sense , " what do you have in mind bro?" Butch walked over to the desk pulling out our contact list . " we recreate our family's ball , the ball we met the girls at and finish it there. "

" How are we going to get the girls to come?" Boomer asked scratching the back of his neck . " They'll come, they came to the celebration dinner , why wouldn't they come to our masquerade?" Butch has a point , they wouldn't miss something like our masquerade . " Butch is right but we can't just kill them in front of everyone, that would put our company in danger and not to mention our family name." the thought of letting go of Blossom troubled me , but we can't just live on like this , with feelings messing up our concentration and risking getting caught. " We'll bring them out to the clearing ." I looked at my brothers as they thought for a moment before nodding their heads in approval .

After we discussed the details we set a live broadcast to announce the Jojo Family Masquerade Ball to the media, to get the word out, we are inviting the whole upper and middle class of the city so there should be at least 2,000 people there. " Robin! " I called over our head maid , she had requested to be turned and agreed since she was the daughter of a close family friend but in trade she had to work for us . Boomer did the honors and turned her himself , since then we couldn't help but notice her little crush on my baby brother. Quite amusing really. Robin walked in with her head low as a sign of respect " yes master Brick? How may I help you?"

"Alert the entire staff that in two days we are having a ball , there will be many guest so have them prepare twice the amount of food , and set twice the amount of tables . " Robin nodded before making her way over to the door , but was stopped by the one and only Boomer . " Y-Yes master Boo-mer?" I smirked at the effect my brother has on Robin . " Nothing, you just look so tasty today sweet heart." Butch and I chuckled as we noticed Robin turning red as my eyes. " Stop teasing the poor girl Boomer ." Butch hollered leaning back on the leather couch . Boomer dismissed Robin before making his way back over to us " I can't help it , she's so easy ." this time we all laughed .

**Blossom's POV : **

I laid on my bed staring up at the ring , the ring I have discovered in Brick's office. Buttercup wasn't the only one who was sent to search a Jojo's office .

***Flashback* **

I became more and more nervous as the elevator came closer to the top floor , Brick's floor . Brick and his brothers have entered a press conference so that was fortunate but for some reason my nerves are going crazy, my palms are sweaty and I have butterflies fluttering in my gut . ' Chill Blossom , Buttercup is only one floor down .' I relaxed of having my sister as backup in case of an emergency. Bubbles was excused from this task since she had put our mission in risk by losing her necklace back at Jojo mansion.

As the elevator came to a stop , I hid my scent and straightened out my white jeans and red crop top before walking over to what I believe was Brick's personal assistant. She was pretty , had short blonde hair and hazel piercing eyes, but she seemed stuck up . " Yes, who are you?" the assistant asked eyeing me from head to toe. " Hello , Mr. Brick Jojo had talked to me earlier asking me to stop by to pick something up , he had mentioned attending a meeting but still insisted I pick it up." the assistant seemed suspicious but let me through anyways . " Thank you." she nodded rolling her eyes, little brat . I walked into Brick's office amazed at the size . It was all white but had some red and black here and there . I stumbled over to his desk trying not to fall over these red strapped heels. As I looked through his drawers I noticed a small little silk box , with curiosity I picked it up and opening it to discover a diamond ring. ' Why would Brick have this?'

I studied the box , when I felt a little piece of paper coming out from under the pouch something is written on it, I straightened out the piece of paper before reading it out loud .

" To The Only Women I've Ever Loved , Blossom Lillian Utonium 

~Brick"

This was for me? , does that mean Brick was going to ask me marry him? Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly put the note and ring back in the box and stashing it in my purse. ' Oh my god Blossom why you taking the ring?' without thinking I walked out the office remembering to erase the assistant's mind . " Did you get what you needed?" the blonde asked chewing on her pencil . I slouched down to her level meeting her eyes " I was never here , nobody stopped by today ." the young girl nodded , I smiled walking into the elevator, now how am I going to tell the chief I didn't get anything?

***End of Flashba****ck* **

I felt tears streaming down my face as I slipped the ring on my marriage finger . " I would have said yes Brick." I whispered to myself before falling asleep still wearing the ring that I should have been wearing since May, 2 1492 .

**Scene switch Brick's POV****: **

Where the fuck is my ring?! I trashed my office in the search of my ring , the ring I originally planned to give to Blossom . After discussing the vall with my brothers we drove over to our company building to prepare for the broadcast , only to find out that my ring is missing ! " Jenny ! " before I knew it my assistant was my office to be shocked by the mess I had created "y-yes sir? " I paced back and fourth biting my thumb nail . " Did you let anyone, oh I don't know enter my office?!" she quickly nodded as her answer, but I couldn't help but tell that something was off . " Jenny come closer." Jenny hesitated before walking over to me . I picked her chin realizing the problem. Someone erased her memory, and only my brother and I have the ability to gain it back. " Jenny tell me the truth did someone enter my office?" just with that she nodded telling me everything giving me full on description. She described, Blossom . So Blossom found the ring , " Pick up the mess." I scoffed walking out my office and stepping into the elevator growing my fangs out , poor Blossom couldn't listen and stay away could you?!

**Ending song!**

* * *

** Hey Hope you liked it ! Next the greens! Until the next chapter everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai sorry I missed one day of updating but usually I update after I come home from school but yesterday I came home tied like hell and so I just passed out but enough of that lets get going ! :D P.S I don't own the characters or the songs, just my OC's and the story .**

**Warning: this chapter has some lemon drops in it lol so if ur bothered easily by affectionate kissing then shoo but hopefully not lol**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

" You took his ring !? " Blossom has just created her death wish I might as well go to the back yard n dig up her grave . " Yes I know it was completed idiotic of me , but I had to Buttercup! Wearing ring helps me forget about how he feels about me now and helps me remember about the love we had before." Bubbles took the ring from Blossom's fingers and studied it. " Wow its actually really big diamond." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, " what do you except from a Jojo Bubbles , a ring pop?" Bubbles glared at me before looking back at the ring . " Umm , you guys what's this?" Blossom and I looked over Bubbles shoulder trying to see what she found . We found a red blinking light? Blossom's breath got caught in her throat as she backed away wide eyed . " Blossom what is it?!" by now Bubbles and I were worried too . " T-track, That's a tracker!" Bubbles gasped dropping the ring while I grabbed the ring and super shot it out the window . " Why the fuck would Brick have a tracker on that thing ?" I exclaimed pacing back and fourth . " Oh, I don't know to track it down. "

" Did you not notice it before today?" Bubbles asked leaning against the couch rubbing her arms in concern ." No! I never saw it !" i sighed " He probably turned the tracker on when he noticed it was gone." Blossom by now was starting to tear up " what if he finds me? what if he find us ?!" I went up to Blossom hugging trying to calm her down . " Your the smart one , think of something for us will you?" Blossom smiled wiping her tears . She then stood there silent probably thinking , " I have to go out there and confront him." Okay I take the smart one back" Are you insane Blossom !? NO ! I'm not letting you go out there with that monster ! Absolutely not!" Blossom sat down taking a deep breath. " That monster loved me . And I still love him . I have to Buttercup , he at least deserves that . They all do , we betrayed them and it ended with 6 broken hearts ."

" Oh we don't own them shit! We tried making things right remember!? We ended up being smacked across the field ! I felt bad Blossom I did , I stayed up the whole night that day crying hoping Butch's bitch ass would come and take me back , but he obviously didn't , so I have made mistakes but I lived with them and I learned." It was my turn to cry " If Butch comes along side Brick , I'm sorry but I'm not facing him, I can't." Everything was silent , I'm surprised Bubbles hasn't said anything she was just leaning there staring at her feet . " Ok , I won't go out the-" before Blossom could finish her sentence something frightening was heard from outside. " BLOSSOM!" is that Brick?! We all ran to the window peeking through the blinds but not all the way . There on our front lawn stood Brick pacing back and fourth , Butch leaning against our bird bath , and Boomer standing there with his arms crossed . We all suddenly backed away from the window as all three of their eyes shot to us from the the little peep we had . " Blossom ! I believe you took something of MINE , come outside to give it to me you know I'm a very impatient person!" Blossom backed away hitting the wall " What I going to do?" she hushed whispered to Bubbles and I " You mean what are we going to do. Right Buttercup?" Bubbles turn to look sternly at me . I sighed nodding my head " yea , we are in this together always have been since the ball ." Blossom smiled hugging the both of us . Our little sisterly bond was interrupted shortly though, but not by Brick . " Come on Buttercup! Bring your cute little face out here , I wanna talk . Remember how much talking we did back in 92 ?" **(NOTE THE SARCASM) **. My breath got caught in my throat as I heard his voice coming right outside the window , luckly the blinds and curtains covered our views from both sides . " Run girls go upstairs!" Blossom wishpered before we all made our way up the stairs to the top living room . I went over to the front window to see if they were still there but just as my face got closer there was a little tap , I yelled as Butch came from the side smirking " Now can you girls stop playing scared victims and open the fucking door!?" I looked at Blossom who nodded in defeat . We made our way back downstairs " Buttercup , I don't want Boomer to hurt me " I looked at my baby sister grabbing her hand as we approach the door .

Blossom hesitated before unlocking the door opening it a little before running back to us. The door creaked open before exposing Brick and his brothers. I couldn't help but notice Boomer closing the door and locking it. Once again everything was quiet, we stood there studying eachother . Butch was wearing dark blue jeans , a white undershirt with a black leather jacket that had a grey hood attached to it, and some pure white high tops. His hair was spiked up as usual letting me see his ear piercings . Brick was wearing a white muscle shirt with a blood red hoodie , dark blue jeans, and red converse . His hair was still short and spiked up in a fohawk , also giving us view of his pierced ears. And lastly Boomer was wearing a grey and blue baseball tee with dark blue jeans , and black and blue Nike high tops . His hair was teased from the front giving him that messy hair look, same with the ears .

" I don't have your ring anymore , so your wasting your time ." Blossom spoke up with her head high but I could tell she wanted to break down , and from the looks of Brick also noticed. Brick walked over to Blossom who backed away into our coffee table, trapping her between it and Brick. " Don't touch her !" before I could move an inch Butch was breathing down my neck causing me to gasp " Why don't we have a little talk ourselves huh? " Butch ran his fingers from my collar bone to my wrist but not before sliding my sleeve down from my shoulder . A tear slid down my face as I turned to look at him . "We can talk in the office ." He looked at me before nodding his head .

I made my way to the office with Butch following my trails . Once we got inside I closed the door gently but before I knew it I was pressed against the wall as Butch gripped onto my neck . " Why did you search my office!?" I clawed on his arm but his grip didn't losen " answer me!" a sob escaped my lips as he brought me higher off the ground . He finally let go letting me fall to my knees trying to catch my breath . " I w-as * cough * s-sent! *cough* " Butch picked me up from my shoulders moving my hair out of my face . " Who ? Who?! " I just stared at him before doing the unthinkable. I brought his left hand to my cheek nuzzling it affectionately. I felt his body stiffen , but I didn't care. I brought our faces closer pressing my nose against his, he let a groan escape his lips before trying to pull his face away, but I kept it in place. " Shh its okay" I placed my tender finger on his soft lips pulling his bottom lip down before gently pressing my lips to his. He hesitated before slowly kissing back , once I knew he wasn't going to attack me I deepened the kiss and placed one of my hands on the back his neck and the other in his hair.

Our lips melted together as our lips moved in sync against one another . Before I knew it Butch picked me up clearing the office desk before slamming me down and slipping between me . " B-u-tch" I gasped as his lips kissed down my jaw line , Butch growled in response clawing into my jean covered thighs. I couldn't help but like the feeling of his lips on my skin. Before I could enjoy it completely Butch tore himself away panting, " w-what's wrong?" I asked hopping off the desk. I walked over to him reaching for his hands but he just pushed my hands away and wiped his lips off . " This little ' moment ' we had won't happen again understand? " he spat in my face. I knew it was to good to be true , I didn't cry though I expected this so I just nodded " understood." I replied with a stern face , he nodded before walking out and slamming the door behind him . " I stood there gripping my shoulder as anger and neglect filled me up and just like that I punched the wall leaving a giant hole . I slid down the wall thinking how can a guy like butch , a monster who kills just for fun , who never shows mercy own my heart?

**Ending song ! The Love We Had Before by FireFlight ;D**

* * *

**Hey you guys I hope you liked it ! Next chapter what happened between the blues ! Should be fun ! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aloha everyone I'm back with another chapter yes, another lol like always I don't own any of the songs and there will be a little of affectionate kissing t****oo so you we notified ** .

**So anyways enjoy and see you after the chapter c:**

* * *

**Boomer's POV:**

I stood there staring down at her watching her shake under my stare as she bit down at her bottom lip . " So , I'm guessing you wanna talk as well." her little voice was gentle like always , it was small but held some courage in it too. " Yea , thought it was obvious." I replied sarcastically, she thought for a moment before making her way up the stair case with myself following. I studies her steps everytime her small feet moved up one step. She was dressed in an over size light brown knit sweat with white shorts and light brown ankle combat boots with navy blue socks showing a little and her hair was in a messy bun. She stopped to open the door and what I saw next made me freeze, a piano room , she walked deeper into the room before turning to me " do you like it?" My eyes snapped to meet hers , she's trying to mess with me . " You really are a witch you know that?" as soon as those left my mouth she looked away hugging herself. " I remember when you would kill anyone for simply insulting me or looking at me the wrong way, never in my life have I ever thought you would say such a thing to me." I closed the door but stayed in the corner, " that was before I realized on how twisted you really are , you are no longer that sweet innocent girl I'm ashamed to say I loved." she stayed quite but made her way towards the giant white piano.

" You're right I'm not the same girl I was back then , but that doesn't change the way I felt , or the way you felt ." I swallowed hard looking down . " I miss hearing you play." I looked back up to glare at her, " what?" she smiled at me before pointing her perfectly polish finger at the piano. " You play so beautifully, I bought this piano to practice the songs you've showed me ." she pressed down a key letting the sound fill the room. " But I could never be as good as you, don't you remember, April 20 , 1492 you played me a song " I gripped onto my forearms as she mentioned that day. " a song you conducted just for me , and on the same night we expressed our love in a way only the married should ." I can see the tears running down her face , but I kept still I wasn't going to show weakness, especially to her. " Did you mean it?" she turned to look at me standing up.

" Mean what?" she walked closer but I backed away making her stop in her spot . " When you said you were done with me." her questioned took me back but I didn't show it. I took a deep breath before letting my answer leave my lips, " yes." a sob erupted from her mouth as she wiped away her tears with her sleeves . "I see .." she walked back to the piano sitting down patting down a spot next to her . I snorted looking away but not before seeing her face drop .

She pressed down a key , then another , eventually she began playing a melody . A melody oh so familiar, a melody that brought back so many memories, a melody I have created , a melody a I have created for her.

**A/N the composition song Boomer made for Bubbles is a called " Time To Let Go" you can search it up but add piano to the search as well and will find a video with autumn trees. Its beautiful I promise and of course I do NOT own it . **

I've had enough of this ! Just before she was about to play the last verse I flashed over yanking her wrist probably leaving a bruise. She jumped at my sudden choice of action before smiling a little " you do still care." I dropped her wrist " if you didn't , it wouldn't have bothered you ." I glared at her . " Just because It bothered me doesn't mean I did it out of realization of some kind of lust." she shook her head in disagreement and flashed over to where she was only a few inches away. " Your mind might be telling you that but your heart is telling you otherwise . "

I stared down at her " What heart." she starred emotionless at me before leaving up to my ear " the heart you once said I owned." suddenly I felt her soft lips connect to mine . My eyes still opened stared down at her closed ones , the kiss was innocent. She embraced me in her arms as she inhaled my scent giving me butterfly kissing up my neck. I closed my eyes as her smooth lips glide up my jaw line and stopped at my lips.

She hesitated while looking me in the eyes since the first time I didn't kiss back . I wanted to say no , and to never touch me again , but looking at her eyes reminded me of how she would look at me back in the day . Without thinking I leaned in crashing our lips together. Heat radiated off our lips as our kisses became more and more lustful. She slid her hand up the back of my shirt running her delicate hands up and down my back. Before it got out of control realization hit me , without warning I pushed her away with force causing her to fall . " I'm sorry Boomer." she whispered sitting up from the floor . " No, I'm sorry . Sorry I have ever thought you were the one for me. There's no second chances in love , right?" she stayed quite. " Exaclty didn't think so. " with that I walked out finally letting a single tear slide down. ' Can't wait for the ball.'

**Ending song ! ;D**

* * *

**Hey you guys tell me what you think !? Red's of course next . Let me know if you want to see what happened between them lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya errrr I'm sorry I missed a day but I had sprained my ankle at volleyball practice at school so I didn't really have time to focus on that. But anyways I'm here to present you with! The 17th chapter ! * cheers * also I would like to thank those who not only support my story but support me , I'm talking about reaching the 80's in reviews ! * louder cheers!* I really didn't expect much from this story in the beginning so seeing that people actually at least check out my story is something I find very awesome sauce. But enough I don't want to keep you all here reading about how I'm a happy loser . Let's begin hmm? **

**PS . Lemon drops ahead lol**

* * *

**A/N Intro song for this chapter ! Hang on by Seether **

**Brick's POV:**

I adjusted my coat sleeves as I prepared myself to leave to Townsville University to speak to some students about business managing , my publicist thought it would be good for my image . I'm wearing a black dress shirt not button up all the way exposing some of muscular chest , black dress pants , black expensive dress shoes and a black coat. I usually only wear suits on business days, and well I consider this business, and plus like they say dress to impress. I also decided to not spike up my fohawk today , leave something simple right . One more day till the ball and all I can say is its going to be an interesting night , we already let the word out but we have no clue whether the girls will make an appearance or not .

I grabbed my keys and my wallet and heading out to my car , I have six cars but I tend to use the Ferrari more, sometimes the Jaguar. It didn't take long for me to arrive to the university since I only live 7 miles away despite that it was raining. As I entered the main office I felt stares from the staff but ignored them . " Excuse me I'm here as a guest speaker" the front desk lady looked up blushing at the sight of me causing me to chuckle. "O-oh yes let me just check you out, I mean! Check you off ." she stumbled looking through some papers before pulling out a clip board. " Jojo, Brick?" I nodded giving her a fake friendly smile . " Ok your in the theater , go through those dubble doors to the third quad second door to your left, and here is your guest pass ." I nodded taking the pass " thank you miss." I walked off following the directions she gave me.

I entered the theater causing everyone to look at me I could hear girls gasp but played it off as if I didn't hear. " Welcome Mr. jojo ! So glad you took time off your busy schedule just to be here with us." the college professor shook my hand allowing me to take the floor. " It was no problem , it wasn't long when I was in college myself . I want your students to have the same opportunity I did . " the middle age man smiled gesturing I begin . " Hello everyone I'm Brick Alexander Jojo and some of you might know about the very successful business I run along side my brothers who weren't able to make it today unfortunately but had informed me to wish you all luck in the future ." 10 minutes passed as I finished explaining to the students what I do as a business man and decided to take questions.

" Yes you over here." I pointed to a blonde haired boy in the front. " Is it true you're one of the youngest and wealthiest man in the world? If so how did you manage to accomplish that?" I though for a moment before answering " Yes, as what I'm told I am , and hard work and education is all it took , you can become just as successful if you think you can handle a challenge." the blonde smiled taking down notes. " Anymore questions?" I looked around and spotted a young brunette girl " You with the pencil." The girl stopped chewing her pencil and sat up straight. " Have you ever been in love , I mean you're so busy right with work yet you look like that ." I instantly thought of Blossom . I scratched the back of my neck before answering . " Yes, I have when I was younger , I had to let her go ." I felt uncomfortable answering but I didn't want it to seem like it bothered me. Another student rose their hand , a guy, " yes?"

" Yea man how old are you dude, you look no older then me." I smirked " I'm 22 " lies I'm way beyond that, they just didn't know that. Everyone's including the professor's eyes shot wide, is it really that shocking? " One more question" I picked on thin girl in the back . " The girl you said you were in love with , do you miss her?" I licked my lips looking down for a moment. I had every single girls' attention now, fuck " No ." my heart tightened as those words left my mouth . O's filled the room but I didn't care , my mind went back to the conversation me and Blossom had the other day . After I said my farewell to the class i made my way to my car and just sat there watching the rain drops hit my windows.

***flashback**** February 13, 1492***

Our tired bodies laid by the fire as we rested on the pile of pillows we had spread out on the floor , still breathing heavily we listened as the rain drizzled down outside. " Brick.." Blossom whispered as she placed her finger tips on my chest run them up and down. " Hmm? " I tucked her hair behind her ear bringing her closer. " Promise me no matter what happens you'll still there for me." I sat up looking at her confused . " What do you mean no matter what happens? Blossom nothing is going to happen , together we can face anything." she sat up as well facing me . " Just promise me Brick , please." I pulled her face closer pressing my forehead against hers . " I promise ." she smiled locking her lips with mine laying me back down as she climb over me.

*** End Of Flashback ***

Some promise right? That was a long time ago , back when I was blinded by the feeling I never thought I would feel . I don't regret it , I just wish it could have ended differently. Just one more day , one more day and it will be over. If only mother was here , she always knew what to do , especially when it came to love . I dug into my pocket pulling out the ring . I had went to get it after I left Blossom's house . Without thinking I crushed the ring in my hand thanks to my strength, and tossed the remains of the ring out the window. I started my car and made my way back home.

Once i got home i made my way pass the servants who were preparing for the ball . The ball i plan on taking the life of the only girl I thought was going to be mine forever, i walked into my room locking the door and made my way to my bed side table . I opened the drawer pulling out the vial of my venom . One injection to the heart of a pure blood's venom ends in instant death . I placed the vial under my pillow not noticing another presence's " Brick" I whipped around , red met pink . " what are you doing here?"

**Ending Song!**

* * *

Hey guys sorry it was sucky I didn't put much thought into this one but I'll try to make the next better Kay :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm sorry I have missed two days but its the weekend so I'm most likely going to update constantly like I have been tying to do and I want to thank those who have followed, favorite, the story and even favorite me as an author that was awesome to see in my email. Well that's all for now please enjoy and see you after the chapter c:**

* * *

**October 31,** **1****499 Butch's POV: **

I stood by my brothers as we attended our town's day of the dead festival . Everyone is wearing crazy masks and costumes either dancing , playing, or eating . Seven years, seven years since the girls' death , and there isn't one day we go without thinking of them . After our little masacre being us we were able to start our lives over , new folk, new mayor everything. Our parents of course helped as well . We were invited to make an appearance at the festival tonight to not only celebrate O-hallows' eve but also our birthday.

My brothers and I walked around smiling and waving as we walked by the cheerful town folks . As we entered the booths something particular caught out attention. " BEWARE! The creatures who kill at night and hide in daylight! For they crave for the taste of human with their killer fangs." A man in his late 30's stood upon a platform describing what I believe are vampires? " You might not see them, but they see you . Be careful for one can be standing right next to you. " My brothers and I glared darkly at the man as the crowed applaud . " Well that was very intriguing." Boomer spat his eyes not leaving the man . " Brick, just say the word and I'll do it." I wanted to show that piece of fuck shit what a real vampire can do . " Let it go boys, well get him one day . Lets enjoy the festival shall we?" Boomer and I nodded a little bummed but agreed.

We continued our wondering when suddenly a young boy bumped into me falling back on his bottom. " I'm sorry mister , I should have been looking where I was going ." he seemed no older then 9 , I bent down to his level noticing his costume. He wore an old red and black cape and his dark black hair combed back neatly, and had fake paper fangs , tips colored red, hanging from his mouth. " whoa aren't you just a scary vampire, do you like vampires there lad?" the boy nodded grinning " Oh absolutely! My mum thinks they are bad but I think they are incredible!" I chuckled helping him up . " People believe that vampires are the ugliest creatures on the world , you don't look so awful." I commented acting as if I don't know the truth.

" Those are the fake rumors, the real ones say they are the most god like creatures to walk on the land ." I patted his head " You never know kid , they might be beautiful in the outside, but monsters in the inside. " with that I walked off joining my brothers once again .

* * *

**Intro Song for this chapter starts here ! " Had Enough By Breaking Benjamin"**

* * *

**Modern Time Still Butch's POV after encounter with Buttercup**

I slammed the door shut exiting out the back , I need to get out of here . I flashed out heading back to the mansion . As I entered I grabbed the closest maid I could find and brought her to my room attempting to distract myself , but failed miserably. Feeling unsatisfied I ordered her out leaving me in my thoughts. I have no idea why I kissed back , something I believed died a long time ago suddenly came back and before I knee it I had her on the desk . I wanted to keep on going, but at the same time I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. Its been awhile since we have committed the act of intimacy, I have always thought that if we were ever given the chance to make love once again that it would be filled with love and admiration, not hunger , lust , and confusion .

Needing to clear my head I got up took a shower and got dressed hopping into my black Bugatti and driving off to my favorite night club. I got out of my car parking it in the V.I.P parking before being crowded by the paparazzi. Not wanting to deal with them I pushed my way through to the front of the velvet rope as security kept the press away from me . As I walked in music and the scent of sweaty bodies filled my ears and nose.

" Butch my man !" I looked over to the V.I.P area to see the face of Ace and his gang. I walked over to Ace giving him a man hug before taking a seat . " What brings the deadly viper to my place?" I rolled my eyes as he mentioned my code name, anyone who is anyone in the underworld earns one . I'm viper , Boomer is scorpion, and Brick is alpha. " How about you don't fuckin trip and mind your own business and get me a drink." Ace put his hands up in surrender before calling over one of his waitresses. " Bring this good looking man as much drinks as he wants its on the house." the girl nodded looking at me in lust before winking and walking off. Gold digging ass whore.

After a dozen of drinks there was no stopping me . I danced with a hot blonde letting her grind on me as she swings her head back , her body moving to the beat. " Wanna get out of here?" she yelled over the music pulling on my shirt but I just shrugged her off . " You're not ready for me just yet ." I whispered seductively in her ear causing her to giggle . She turned back around giving me full view of her neck, I stared hungrily and began kissing it roughly. Not knowing what my intentions were she relaxed under me, big mistake. Before she could realize what was happening I sunk my teeth in her neck covering her screams with my hand as she struggled to get lose . Nobody seemed to notice from all the music and dancing. I left the girl dry dropping her drain body on the floor, as I looked up, dark green eyes met light green. " Buttercup?" she looked frightened and ran off " BUTTERCUP!" I followed her steps out the front of the club . I grabbed her hair pulling her back, she winced panting . " So that's why you're you left you sick fuck to grind on some slut at a club?!"

" How'd you know I'll be here ?!" I spat gripping her hair tighter casuing her to yell . " Y-your scent isn't exactly hard to trace ya know ." I pushed her away causing her to stumble a little. " Why did you come?" she looked at me before answering . " I want some answers of my own ." I smirked leaning against the wall " And what are these questions you want me to answer?"

" What happened to you?" I looked at her not knowing what to say for a moment " pardon me?" she crossed her arms inhaling deeply. " back at my house , what happened?" I licked my lips " I realized kissing you was not a wise choice, although I enjoyed it a little I'm not going to lie but why lead you on." she closed the space between us looking up to my eyes . Don't act like you never thought of spending the night with , kissing me, feeling every inch of me , hearing me say your name over and over like how I use to .

I showed no emotion as she said those last words . I have thought of it just not to much . She turned to walk away but before she could take her third step I pulled her crashing my lips to hers. She was shocked for a moment but instantly started kissing back . After about 10 minutes I pulled away pulling her to my car and driving off. We arrived at a motel in the city and checked out a room . Just as we entered the room I pushed her to the bed climbing over her , the room still dark. I think you know what happened next .

**2 hours later ****c; **

I climb out the bed putting my cloths on the way I had them before , and stared down at the sleeping bare Buttercup . I have no Idea why I brought her here but I don't regret it , the night was a rush , but I noticed I felt the love we had before during all of it . This wasn't just sex , we made love . I dug into my pocket pulling out an invitation to the ball and placing it on the pillow next to her . Just because I don't regret the night doesn't mean I'm not finishing what we had started. I leaned down kissing her in the forehead before walking over to the door and opening it. I looked back one more time " hope to see you there Buttercup," with that I walked out closing the door leaving the sleeping Buttercup in the darkness of the room .

**Ending Song ! The Love We Had Before by Fireflight :D**

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you liked it! Um I don't own any songs and I know some of you might be thinking when's the ball but I promise you it will come . So reviews and follows are always appreciated until next time bye !


	19. Chapter 19

**iHey! Two updates in one day ! Personal best . Anyways um about my other stories I'm still deciding on the ones to stay and the one to go but I will eventually start updating those , I will tale things slowly with those three well that's all I'm going to say I don't own anything but the story enjoy :D**

* * *

** A/N : main song just for this chapter : Master of disaster by Seether**

**Boomer's POV night before the ball ****:**

I stared at it , the piano my father had bought me for my 6th birthday. I sat down on the stool feeling the smooth surface of the base , I haven't laid a finger on it since the day Bubbles had supposedly died. What happened yesterday wasn't suppose to happen , I just couldn't control myself, if I hadn't pushed her away I think I would have had her up against the piano in a second . Hearing her play my song , it actually hurt me deep inside almost as much as how I felt that day in the woods. I miss Bubbles, I miss her I do, but I can't trust her . I won't trust her . I tried remembering the notes of the lullaby my mom use to sing for my brothers and I as young boys but it was all just a not in my memory. Frustrated I smashed my fist down on the keys . I might have it all fame , wealth, charm, power, and looks but that's all I'll ever plan on having , even if I marry without love ill always be that empty shell of a monster . The notes suddenly hit me , remembering the tune I played . A little rusty but I played

**Boomer is playing a composition called Ocean Soul when or if searching it make sure to add piano , picture of the moon and ocean . Touched my heart should touch yours :)**

As I finished the last note I felt small hands place themselves on my shoulders . I whipped around to face , Brat? " what are you doing here . How'd you get in?!" she backed up at my out burst. " Don't yell Boomie someone will hear, do you like my dress? " for the first time I noticed her dress, or should I say gown . Those hems , that silk , that color! " How did you get a hold of Bubbles wardrobe?!" she giggle twisting her pigtail in her finger . " Daddy he hired an investigator, he managed to come across the very original cloths that Bubbles Nicole Utonium had wore before passing . I've got to say , the girl had class ." I glared at her " you have lost your fuckin mind . " it was her time to glare " why? Why can't you just be with me?! I can love you twice as much as that little ancient slut has ever had. I look exactly like her ! Life obviously gave you a second chance !" I instantly burst into laughter " do you honestly believe that for the fact you look like Bubbles Utonium . I would ever love you the same . I'm correct you lost your mind ."

Brat stood quiet for a moment , just a moment. " is she still alive? " I kept a stern face " what?" Brat walked over to the window looking staring over the hills that stood in front of the mansion. " Is little Nikki's corpse still wondering around the city , did she never die that day the people supposedly burned her alive ? One thing my investor didn't find was her grave or any burial site." she turned to look at me waiting for my answer but I kept quiet . " She's alive isn't she? That's why you never moved on completely. Did you turn her or did some other man she slept with do that for her?" my fangs grew out hissing causing her to back into the window. " She's dead . She's dead to me ! And you will NEVER and I mean NEVER be her! But you're right about you looking exactly like her , you look exactly like her but you're not the one I pleased, you're not the one I rolled around in my bed all night , you're not the one I thought of as I filled her with every inch of love that I had in me. So stop embarrassing yourself and get your own life because no matter how much you try , no matter how many fuckin gowns you get a hold of I will never look at you the way I looked at her.

Brat smacked me in the face , tears rolling down her cheeks . " You really are pathetic if you are to let me go ! I can treat you better ! I wouldn't keep things from you , your little perfect girl of a lover never mentioned a very big piece of information to you back in 92 , " I looked at her confused " what are you talking about?" she smirked seeing my expression change . " Bubbles Nikki Utonium didn't have the courage to tell the great Boomer Jojo that she carried and aborted his un-born child ."

I backed away in disbelief my eyes watering " You're lying you little slut." Brat shook her head no letting a laugh escape her lips . " My investor discovered Utonium's diary when finding the wardrobe. We were lucky to catch it she hid it under a secret plat at the bottom of the dresser . Inside that diary she had written that she had suspected a possible pregnancy and then about two weeks later she had expressed how she had the child removed by the town's doctor . "

**A/N for those who might not know , back in the day there was a more painful way of abortion but what they would do back then was just basic procedures, they would use their bare hands to pull the child out but only could be done at early stage of pregnancy.**

Betray filled my heart, tears escaped my eyes . Why? Why would she ? I looked Brat directly in the eyes. " Bring me that diary."

**Ending song!**

* * *

**hai ! Sorry its kinda short I'm lame I know . But i still hope u liked it . Tell me what you think? **


	20. The Masquerade Part 1

**Hey I'm back with another and I'm going to say this now . Chapter 20 is a special chapter so there is going ****to be POV from all pairs . I don't own anything but the story line .**

* * *

** Main song for just this chapter : Bring Me To Life by evanescence**

**3 Hours before the ****ball ****Boomer's POV: **

I watched as Brick scanned the pages of the diary intensely. Brat had brought it over early in the morning but in return I had to admit of girls' still existence. I had time to read it myself , but there was some things in there I wanted my brothers to read . " Morebucks , he hired the girls to kill us in the first place?! " Brick threw the diary across the study " Morebucks' bitch ass thought ending us will kill the family line of the Jojo's and he would take over father's place and become the wealthiest man in the town, the girls never finished their deal and couldn't find a way out so they faked their death forcing Morebucks to drop the assignment." I ran my fingers in my hair not believing what I found out these past hours.

Butch leaned against the wall trying to put it all together " So Bubbles having the kid aborted was there way of causing the suspension to grow in the town , I mean two vampires creating a fetus its only logical the child would be born undead . Who knows what a vampire baby looked like only a couple weeks old."

The thought of Bubbles aborting our baby angered me. I covered my mouth inhaling deeply, " that doesn't change that they didn't tell us about what they were planning , we suffered just as much , they waited years and years to tell us and they weren't even planning on telling us when we found out ! " Butch nodded agreeing with me , " Booms right , though there intentions were clean in the beginning , we can't ignore their bad ones , they also put our business at risk.

Brick looked at Butch then at me , " You men ready for tonight?" I smirked knowing Brick meant we are going through with the original plan.

**1 Hour before ****the ball Buttercup's POV: **

The memory of the other night was stuck in my mind , I smiled weakly as I curled my hair. When I have woken up that morning I had found an invitation to a Ball at the Jojo mansion. I already knew about the ball , chief had planned on sneaking my sisters and I in , but with the invitation its not needed. Everything is according to plan I guess , I'm not sure where me and Butch stand after that night, or if we even stand but I know its a night I won't forget. It could have been the last night I will ever have with him . My sisters nor the chief know about it , I couldn't let them use me to get close to Butch like I had done in 92'

Chief plans on having my sisters and I go in as guest and plant out time bomb around the mansion that will spread our knock out gas through the vents , sleeping everyone giving the S.W.A.T team enough time to search the mansion . We thought about how we know the boys won't be affected which means my sisters and I will split them up as a distinction.

I finished curling my hair finishing by pinning up white roses up a side of my hair . I hate dressing up but I kinda grew up with it , my mother always told my sisters and I how a real man wouldn't marry just any gal , but a lady with class . My father on the other hand always said ' think like a man , act like a lady.'

I walked over to my bed grabbing my heels and strapping them on . Honestly I want to see Butch , not face to face though just to see him again you know . I heard my door open to see my sisters all ready to leave . We are heading to the headquarters before we leave so we could get all the supplies we would need. " Ready Buttercup?" I nodded standing up and following my sisters out the door .

**At Headquarters Blossom's POV:**

My sisters and I waited as they attached wires to the inside of our dress, of course they were girl agents who did it. The chief then walked in with the rest of the team. " Okay so these wires will help us locate you and give us visual of what's happening , make sure not to break them they are sensitive. " We nodded understanding . " We have also added micro ear pieces that disappear on contact with skin so if it falls it will reappear, you will trigger the bombs by pressing the anklets we have given you." I looked down to see a golden anklet around my right leg it had a tiny red ruby connect to it which I assume is the trigger, my sisters have gotten identical ones but in respective jewels. " Once triggered the lights will shut down for 5 minutes as the gas takes effect lure the boys separately, eliminate any vampire minus the Jojo's there we can't have hold backs. " the Chief explained

After going over the plan my sisters and I made our way to the mansion . Elegant music and laugher could be heard from outside . I'm so nervous, what if something happens ugh ! Before we walked in my sisters and I made sure to hide our scents , we couldn't let the boys know we've arrived . I swallowed hard as we stood over the balcony looking over at all the people, all the people we plan on sleeping tonight. My eyes wondered the sea of people until I spotted Brick and the boys . they were in the back side on the ballroom in the lounge area laughing and drinking with some men I have seen in their previous events and some other men I have never seen before . Brick was dressed in a all black suit with a blood red pocket hankie in his pocket and his hair was left messy. Boomer wore a white dress coat with a dark blue dress shirt, no tie , and white dress pants , his hair was teased up like always . Butch wore a black dress coat with a dark green dress shirt, black pants and a black tie . His hair was spiked up neatly. The boys were the only ones without masks.

" Buttercup you take the west wing, make sure by the time its time to set the bombs everyone is inside and all exists are sealed. Bubbles you stay on the balcony give us eyes on the boys, ill take the floor." we nodded placing our masks over our heads and splitting up.

I wondered the enormous room , when memories from the first time I met Brick came back to me . Everything looked the same , except for the new faces but other then that all the same . " Snack miss?" I looked to see a waitress in a black mask offering me some crab puffs . " No thank you darling." she curtsy excusing herself, talk about high class treatment. I pressed down my ear piece calling my youngest sister . " Bubbles where do the boys stand ?" instantly Bubbles replied . " Brick and Boomer are talking to some guys with some bad taste in style and Butch is at the bar . " I nodded " continue with what you were doing . "

**Bubbles's POV :**

I walked around fiddling with my fingers " Drink ma'am?" a young waiter place the tray of wine glasses in front of me. " Um thank you." I took a glass taking a small sip . " Bubbles? Bubbles Utonium?!" I whipped around coming face to face with a girl who looked about my age , not my actual age but my modern age . She had long blonde hair in two pigtails in two ribbons , kinda reminds me of how I use to keep my hair . Her dress is nice but a little to trashy , excuse my manners. " Yes, how do you know me?" she giggled twirling her hair . " Oh I've just heard so much about you." with that she walked away leaving me confused .

I pressed down my ear piece " Girls , there someone here who knows who I am , what do I do?" I felt my nerves tense up " Just be careful, probably one of the boys assassins that was told of us." Buttercup replied .

I relaxed a little and decided to look for the boys . I scanned the room when all the sudden the tense feeling returned. The same girl who knew who I was was talking to the boys in the corner . She pointed to the balcony and instantly all three of their eyes shot up , I hid behind a pillar before they could spot me though. " Blossom , Buttercup we should start placing the bombs now they know we are here . " I peaked out the corner of the pillar and looked over to where I lost saw the boys, they were gone , only the girl and two new girls stood there and blew me a kiss goodbye? My eyes widen in realization.

**Buttercup's POV****: **

" Blossom , Buttercup we should start placing the bombs now they know we are here ." I made my way back to the ballroom after Bubbles's alert call . I passed through people trying to reach my sister when once again Bubble's voice came through the ear piece . " We have to leave now! " I pressed mine " what? Why?! We have a mission to complete Bubbles ." I looked around for my sisters but i couldn't spot them anywhere. " Its a trap! Does this all look familiar to you?!" i looked around for the first time noticing. They are re-creating the masquerade! I started running taking any door I could find trying to find a way out . " Find an exit . Don't get caught." Blossom's voice rang out .

Door after door there wasn't any way out . Suddenly the scent of Green apples and vanilla hit me , panicking i ran into the next room closing the door behind me and locking it . I backed away noticing that i had ran into some sort of library andb that it was dark , the only light there was came from the moonlight that was shining through a big class window . A window! I ran to it trying to pull up the lock of the window. As i was struggling to open it i suddenly felt a rough hand smooth my neck . Apples and Vanilla , Butch . Turning around i came to meet Butch Derek Jojo himself.

" You look beautiful Buttercup. " he leaned down tilting my head to the side glide his hand on my bare neck and kissing my jaw line lightly. I closed my eyes my mouth hanging slightly letting my fairly small fangs grow out. " B-butch, stop we can't." he didn't listen though , and that made me happy? Butch picked me up clearing one of the tables and tossing the chairs from the table side before laying me down on it .

Thoughts spun around in my head , whats happening? i turned red as he slide between me sliding his hand up my dress stopping um ' there ' and began rubbing ' there' . He continued to do that up to the point where i was trashing around on the table . He looked down on me , and grinned evily , my breath got caught in my throat fear filled my eyes. I instantly pushed him away falling off the table and landing on the floor with a thud . Quickly getting I ran to door only to be tackled down , " GET OFF ME , GET OFF!"

Butch pressed down on me causing me to squeal in pain . " Butch please , let me go ! PLEASE!" I turned my head tears rolling down my face not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

Before I knew it Butch picked me up and pulled me to the window. He broke the glass and grabbed my waist making me jump out with him . He landed perfectly but I had falling to my knees .i tried crawling away but he grabbed my wrist probably breaking it and started dragging me on the floor . " Stop it you psycho! " I looked around frantically trying to see where he was taking me . My eyes widen , the opening .

**Ending song !**

* * *

**Hey guys hopefully you liked it , part 2 of the masquerade will be posted hopefully tomorrow if not soon . It will involve the POV's of what happened between the red and blues so it should be fun and well until that day bye !**

**LINKS ARE POSTED IN BIO SHOWING GIRLS' OUTFITS MEN'S HAIR AND MANSION AND THE FAMOUS RING OF BRICK ALEXANDER JOJO ,Etc :)**


	21. The Masquerade Part 2

**Um haaaai sorry took so long to update but I have been extremely tired these past days and I'm just like ugh . Anyways I understand some of you have no idea what " the opening" is , so I'm sorry I thought I was pretty clear. The opening is the cliff side by the Jojo mansion that the boys grew up by , I believe I mentioned it in like 2 chapters . SMALL AMOUNT OF LEMON ALERT . **

**_PS , disclaimer i DON'T own ANYTHING but the story ._**

* * *

**Main Song for this chapter :Animal I Have Become , by Three Days Grace **

**B****rick's POV: **

So far the masquerade is going pretty calm . I'm recently having a toast with a couple of business men from sponsoring industries. As I continued to laugh and drink Butch came up interrupting . " Brick , Boomer blondie number two has something to share with us , you might want to hear. " Boomer and myself excused ourselves before pulling Brat to the corner . " What's so damn important?" she looked at me and smirked . " You're little ancient significant lovers are here , I ran into Boomer's a couple minutes ago . She was on the balcony." Brat pointed over to the balcony causing my brothers and I to switch our gazes over to the direction of her finger .

There wasn't anyone there , but I'm taking Brat's word . " Alright , you did okay let my brothers and I handle things from here , you and your sister better stay out of the way ." I threatened before walking away with my brothers following.

**Blossom's POV:**

my eyes widen , he was trying to scent me out . His eyes slowly turned to me causing chills to run down my spine . I quickly opened the door running outside and into the garden maze . Taking off my heels and mask I ran through trying to find a way through, but it was also a dead end . Deciding on a different path , I ran but it seemed as if i was going in a circle.

Before I could make one more step i was tackled down to the floor. I screamed as i trashed around trying to get free . " Stop moving Blossom !" Brick yelled in my face causing me to bite into his shoulder , he let go hissing giving me a chance to run . I ran gong in random directions , stupid dress . " BLOSSOM!" I jumped as I heard Brick roar from across the garden. The bombs ! I almost forgot , I stopped and pulled up my dress where my right leg showed and pushed the trigger . "Blossom ..." I whipped around to find Brick only 5 feet away from me. I backed away , but he just got closer up to the point where I could smell his intoxicating man cologne . " Okay , so you got me out here now what?" I looked up at him fear radiating off me. " I'm not saying what I'm gong to do was my first choice , it only became my only ." with that he spun me around and put my arms in a lock where I could feel him breathing down my neck . " If you're going to kill me , just do it . " a tear slid down my face " I already lost the only thing worth living for 6 years ago . "

Brick's grip tighten pressing me closer to him , " shut, up." I knew I hit a nerve . " Its true , Brick . I was one of the best assassins in the world , I've killed many brothers, fathers, uncles, grandfathers, cousin since I was 13 . Out of all those men I have came encounter with you were the one I gave myself to. I have been with you the whole time ! From when you graduated high school for the first time to the 12th time." Brick inhaled in my scent and did something I didn't expect. He sunk his teeth in the base of neck . I froze , laying my head back on his shoulder as I stared at the night sky . My knees became weak as he continued to drain me , " B-brick ." i whispered , but came out more like a plead . I felt myself dropping to the ground as everything began to spin . " We have to end it ." as he spoke those words , I blacked out .

**Boomer's POV : **

I stared out the window in admiration, if only father were here to see this . Everything my brothers and I had built over the years . Father always told us , money doesn't always get you what you want , you have to work for what you deserve . I regret all those times where I would ignore his advice , shrug off his hand off my shoulder. I was a teenager , living for thousand of years really makes you grow up . Although I resemble a young man still , I'm much more mature then I was back then .

The door clicked open and instantly locked , panting was heard from behind me. I smirked . Right on time . " Took you long enough, " Bubbles gasped crashing into the a couple of vases . I turned around to face the blonde haired beauty " don't be so scared , you're acting as if we are strangers . " I bit my lip my eyes roaming her from head to toe . " We are anything but strangers Bubbles. We both know I know you more then anyone else ." I dug into my pocket pulling out the necklace I have gotten back during the celebration party . " I believe you left this behind ." It hung on my index finger as I walked over to Bubbles who didn't even bother looking me in the eyes . " Look at me ." I ordered sternly , but she didn't move . Growling I grabbed her chin make her face me . " I don't like being ignored , Bubbles ." she pushed me slapping me in the face . " Don't touch me !" I held my face letting a chuckle escape my lips . " Some hit you got there , remember when you didn't want me to stop touching you?" her face turned red as she shook her head repeatedly. she turned around knocking items off the table behind her in anger . " What's your plan? " everything stayed quiet . " What's your plan Boomer! " in a second she was in front of me attempting to push me back but failed . She began punching my chest non stop but with no damage .

" Bubbles stop ! , stop bubbles . Stop !" I grabbed both of her wrist stopping her from getting anymore hits in . " What are you planning? " she whispered looking down , tears running down her face . Seeing her like this made me sad , thinking of what I'm going to do made me angry . A tear came down my face , " I'm going to kill you Bubbles. " she looked up , not believing what I just said . " I'm going to inject my venom right into your heart . " she gripping my suit closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again . " I'm not afraid of dying Boomer , but tell me the truth . " I looked at her with no emotion, I knew what she meant. " Bubbles I can't -" she placed her finger on my lips cutting me off . " Do you still love me ?" I licked my lips letting my answer out . " Yes , I'm still in love with you Bubbles, but I also hate you ." she smiled weakly before doing something that I definitely didn't expect . She un-zipped her dress letting it fall to the ground. " Bubbles what are doing?" I asked trying to control myself . " If I'm really going to die tonight , the last thing I want is to spend it with you ." I shook my head walking over to my father's desk pulling out a leather journal . " remember this ?" her eyes widen as she crossed her arms cover her chest . " Boomer , it wasn't like that." I threw the diary across the room in anger , slamming my fist in the desk . " Then it what was it like then Bubbles!? "

She looked away wiping away her face . " I made a mistake, I know Boomer ! I've had to live with the fact my entire life knowing I killed our baby !" she quickly grabbed her dress zipping the back up , letting her hair completely down in long waves . " Why didn't you tell me ? It was my child too ! How could you do that without telling me Bubbles!?"

" You wouldn't understand, I was young and scared ! Having a child unmarried would have brought shame to my family. My father would have disowned me , his perfect little girl having a baby at 16 wouldn't look right , especially an undead child . I have always dreamt of looking down at a crib , imagining what the baby would be doing ! what the baby would be wearing !" I looked at her nodding in my head in denial. " You knew what you were getting into from the beginning Bubbles . Not all vampires get the chance of baring a child , I know many that dreamt of having the chance you were given, its not easy having a child with two dead bodies . "

" Then we will keep on trying ! Until we get a second chance ! " I couldn't help but laugh . " You think I have time to give you another one , so you can decide that its not worth it and you can go and abort." she looked at me as I offended her . " How dare you laugh , I'm serious Boomer! " I titled my head looking at her with suspicion. " I don't think so ." with that said I flashed over to her knocking her out cold and tossed her over my shoulder make my way to the opening .

**Ending song !**

* * *

**Hey ! I hope you liked it , the link to the " Opening" Is posted in my bio along with the maze . Tell me what you think? Will the boys really end it ? **


	22. Chapter 22

** Hai everyone! I came back with another yes another chapter you're not seeing shit . Lol I also wanted to say that please don't take my ideas that's not awesome sauce ._. Don't make me c****ry . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters expect for my ****OC's and The Story . **

* * *

**MAIN SONG FOR THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER ALSO SUBSTITUTING FOR ENDING SONG : Hymn For The Missing , By RED**

**Buttercup's POV May 9th, 1492 :**

My sisters and I limped through the woods as we searched for the stream . We had faked our deaths 8 days ago , and I have to say it wasn't easy. We really did burn , we just didn't die like everyone thought. Once we reached the town stream we dipped our bodies in cleaning our wounds that healed on contact as the water hit them . " Now what?" Bubbles asked sitting down for on a rock and squeezing the water out from her dress. " I don't know , we can't go home our parents think we are dead , and we can't go to the boys they think the same ." my eyes dropped from the thought of Butch . " This is all insane and stupid !" I exclaimed skipping a rock across the water . " I know Buttercup , but we didn't have any other choice , if you really love Butch you would go along with the plan . " I sighed knowing I couldn't do anything about it .

Once we've gotten dry we pulled our cloaks over our heads and made our way to the closest village to the town . It didn't take long before we got there , thank you super speed . As we passed by we received many odd stares from the folks , but played it off . " Bubbles you go looking for some food and fresh water , Buttercup go find us some clothes, ill go ask for directions to Cityville . " we all nodded heading our separate ways . I found a clothing store not so far , I walked in being greeted by a elderly women sewing . I looked over the shelf of dresses trying to find something decent when a certain conversation between two teen girls caught my attention .

" Did you hear ? The Jojo brothers from Townsville have yet to come out of their home ." it was kinda hard to understand her since she had an accent I really couldn't make out. " Such a shame , they are so charming , maybe the disappearance of their town folk brought them down . I mean that was out of the ordinary how everyone suddenly fled including the mayor." another girl with short blonde hair spoke .

Just as I was about to walk away , I was lured back in by the brown hair one " well I heard they were all having affairs with the great and spoiled Utonium ' dutchesses ' . I don't see why though, " my fists clenched , we aren't spoiled you little dirt bag . The blonde one giggled at her friend placing a hand on her shoulder . " Don't be so jealous Rikki , I think the Utoniums are amazing , I mean the way they eat , talk , dress its all so elegant . Like if they are princesses and the Jojo's are their princes . Not to mention they are so beautiful, my mother believes they were touched the goddess of beauty herself . " I like the blonde , not being stuck up or anything but its nice to know someone looks up to us .

Putting my attention back to the cloths I managed to find some small dresses with corset braces and long elbow sleeves , they were all floral patterned and in our colors, l also found some small ballet flats all in black . I walked over to the checkout desk placing the cloths on the top . " Good evening, i would like to purchase these please ." the elderly women smiled motioning to pull my cloak down . Realizing it disrespectful i pulled it down " my apologies, i forgotten my respects ." as i showed my face her face looked stunned . " You're her , you are miss Utonium . Oh what a pleasure my dear ! You're reputation proceeds you. " I grabbed both her hands and face her a warm smile . " I thank you but , i would like it if you would keep this between us ." i looked into her eyes my pupils turning large . I had to erase her memory of this moment .

I walked out of the store on the search for my sisters . I found Bubbles carrying a basket of goods and Blossom talking to a near by worker. For a moment i have forgotten what brought us here in the first place . The memory of what Butch had told me that night pained me .

**Butch's POV**** still May 9th , 1492 : **

I sat in my room staring at the photograph , a photograph of my Buttercup . Its been eight days since she burned and eight days since i was left alone . My father had noticed our sudden change in emotion but understood . My brothers and i had enters full on depression . I remember my mother storming into my room the night after as i yelled in my sleep from the pain in my beatless heart . " Master Butch your parents wish to speak with you , your brothers as well ." i looked up seeing my father's maid in my doorway . " Very well then , tell them I'll be right down ." she nodded closing the door . I stood up placing the photograph inside a book and placing the book back on the shelf .

i walked into the living room seeing my brothers and parents already there . " Good now that you are all here your father would like to have a word with you boys ." i sat down waiting for my father to speak . " What you boys did to the people wasn't right , and you know that ,but- " I cut him off right there. " No . What they did to our girls wasn't right! " my father looked at me disapprovingly " Butcherson sit down . You may not speak to me In that manner i am your father ." i rolled my eyes flopping back on the couch . " Now like I was saying , it wasn't right my boys but , its understandable. Because you're my blood i helped cover your tracks but something this serious shouldn't be taken lightly . " after our fathers talked to us we agreed to pay a visit to the minor village just down the roads to persuade people to move into Townsville since out population had gone down dramatically.

We arrived at the village before dawn on our horses . I'm not really in the mood to see much people since they are the creatures who killed my Buttercup but for my town's sake I sucked it up and went along with it . We rode in immediately reconized , " my lords ! Please buy one of my jewels ! " a sales men yelled holding up a bunch of knock of jewels . He wasn't the only one though almost instantly every sale person began offering their merchandise. " We are deeply sorry but we have not come to buy, next time ." Brick spoke waving the people off .

We jumped off our horses tying them to posts . We walked around chatting with people here and there . As I walked by I noticed a couple of girls wbuspering and giggling , I gave them a mean glare causing them to run off , dumb whores . But then something else caught my attention, an elderly lady in a thrift store was motioning me to come , I looked around whistling at my brothers to come . I explained to them about the lady. We walked into the store looking around for the lady . We found fer shuffling through her desk ." Excuse me ma'am but I believe you wanted a word with me." she looked up at me nodding frantically. " Yes yes , those eyes ! " I looked back at my brothers weirdly then turning back to the lady . " What about my eyes?" I asked tilting my head out of curiosity. " I can't, I can't she , she was here and your here !" I became completely lost . " It was nice meeting you ma'ma but we must be going ." with that my brothers and I walked out heading I've over to our horses and made our way back home .

**Bl****ossom's POV ****: **

Its nighttime now and my sisters and I decided to try to calm of nerves by visiting, them. I sneaked around the Jojo mansion making my to Brick's balcony I climbed up making sure not to step on my dress and landed gracefully on the ledge . I felt my hands shale as I press the handle down opening the window quietly. I quickly stepped in closing the door behind me , I walked over to Brick bedside and watched as he snored lightly. He was only in his drawers exposing his muscular toned chest . I slid off my cloak as I crawled on his bed , luckily not being detected and sliding under the covers with him . I ran my hand gently down his chest but stopped as his breath quickened, I held my breath afraid of him waking up. I felt his breathing go back to normal letting my muscles relax , staying there for a could more minutes I did something crazy . I sat up bringing my lips softly over making sure I held my breath or he will feel it and kissing him lightly on the lips .

" I'll come back for you , Brick ."

**Brick's POV:**

I sat up startled , I looked over to my balcony doors seeing them wide open . I had felt like someone had whispered in my ear . I got up walking out to the balcony looking up at the full moon . Was someone in my room? A tingling feeling came to my lips . I placed my fingers on my lips enjoying the feeling . The feeling I got only when I kissed Blossom . Brushing the feeling off I walked back into my room locking the doors and going back into a deep slumber .

** Once again the song up there substituting for the ending song ! **

* * *

Hey ! I hope you liked it ! " The Opening " will be on the next , maaaaybe . I'm full of surprises hehe . Anyways I don't own the song , even though I wish ! And please don't steal my ideas thanks. C:


	23. The Opening part 1

**Hey ** **people c; lol I just want to start off with wow reached 100 reviews . Thank you guys so much ! Your reviews are actually really sweet and I always like to go and show my mom them since she knows I live to write and she's really proud of me , and she said to tell you guys " Thank you for actually reading my daughters stories , writing actually keeps her from sleeping all day ." lol of course everything she said was in Spanish but I translated. :) Anyhow I hope to see you at the end of this chapter and always , enjoy . **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters aside from my OC's . I also Don't own any of the songs mention in this chapter . Thank you :)**

* * *

_A/N Main song for this chapter , " Get Out Alive , By Three Days Grace ._

**Butch's POV :**

I looked down on the badly beaten puff as she tried to sit up from the floor . I walked over to Buttercup, gripping the back of her hair making her face me . She has a busted lip with blood spilling out , and a bruised cheek . She cried as I bought my face down closer to hers while tightening my grip on her hair . " open your eyes Buttercup, open them and look me in the eye! " she kept them closed as she sobbed. " Open them!" she finally opened them letting me see her light green eyes. " You don't have to be like this Butch, you can walk away from this . You can walk away with me." I couldn't help but burst out laughing . " Oh god , are you serious?" I got down in one knee reaching her level . " I think we both know you walked away from us back in '92 ." Buttercup's face suddenly turn hard , " Fine , have it your way!" before I knew Buttercup had tackled me down clawing me leaving claw marks on my right cheek . I pushed her off touching my cheeks before licking the blood off my fingers . " Now you did it .

I rammed into her smashing her against a tree tree near by . I pulled her up from the floor pressing my arm on her neck cutting off her breathing just as her eyes were giving out I was suddenly thrown off her landing a feet away . I looked up to see an army of S.W.A.T soldiers, including Townsville Police Department , heavily armed. My eyes widen in anger , I left looked over at Buttercup who was on the floor trying to catch her breath . " You little bitch , you called it in !" She looked at me her eyes showing remorse . " I didn't, but Blossom did ." with those words the men moved aside letting me witness the the chief I'm guessing enter with large men but not as large as me pull in my brothers in chains and mouth masks .

Brick looked at me with a glint in his eyes , giving me a hint of what he was doing . I smirked . I knew Brick wouldn't go without a fight , I put my hands up in ' surrender ' flashing me large fangs . The chief hesitated, but ordered them men to chain me . Once the chains were on , a middle age man was about to put the mouth mask on me "Wait! " Buttercup spoke up making everyone stop in their tracks . She walked over taking the mask in her hands kneeling down in front of me . Police men held me down just in case, I guess, but it wouldn't do much justice .

" The chains have been blessed so don't bother ," she whispered making sure the guys holding me down didn't hear . She locked the mask onto my face staring in my eyes for a moment, her eyes held remorse . She got up leaving alongside her sisters who had shown up with my brothers . Once we knew they were out of sight my eyes went to Boomer who held an evil grin .

I nodded letting him know to do it . Suddenly all the men around us began to float and instantly dropping to the floor twitching. I focused my eyes on the keys that have landed on the floor making the ground move over to Brick letting him get to the keys . Brick snatched them unlocking his chains then ours. " Nice job boys, now lets go find the girls shall we?"

**Bloss****om's POV :**

My sisters got inside headquarters , jumping into ice baths , letting the cool water heal our injuries. Buttercup wasn't the only one who was tossed around . I winced as the freezing ice touch my burned back . Brick managed to burn me sometime after I had regained consciousness, if I had woken up any later I would have died in my sleep . The though of what Brick had told me as they chained him frightened me .

*** Flashback ***

" Brick , you have to stop please don't make this hard for me ." I stood in front of Brick , chief left us alone for a moment to give us some privacy. I tried creasing his face but he just shook me off . " Its not over Blossom and we all know it , " I looked at him trying not to believe him . " No Brick , its over , its over you did this to yourself . " Brick growled at me causing me to step back . " No . You did this to me ! I was perfectly happy before you showed up ! You made me believe that a monster like me could love , but that's all I ever was , a monster yet your no better ."

" I told you I was going to come back for you Brick . I know you didn't hear , but I said it . I did , I went into your room , I laid with you , I kissed you . You don't know how bad I wanted to stay there until you woke up , where I could have told you the truth , but I knew you tour forgiveness wasn't going to happen. So I left . " Brick stared at me in disgust and disbelief. Knowing he wasn't in the position to harm me I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing myself against his hard stone chest . I felt him stiff up , but I didn't care I just needed him close to me . I turn to look at him in the eyes, our lips just a few breathes away , " you know Brick , for years I've kept an eye on you , and everytime I saw you with those other women I know you were wishing that was me . A women knows when you look into their eyes and see someone else."

I closed the space between our lips , he resisted for awhile until I finally felt his lips move in sync with mine . Our kissing turned more and more lustful , I couldn't help but let a small hushed moan escape my lips . I slowly pull away trying to regain my breath, but as I opened my eyes Brick's expression didn't make me feel as good . His expression was plain , as if we have never kissed , as if it meant nothing . " You're right , I did wish it was you who I was with all those nights who's body i was kissing down on . Now all i wish for is that it was you who i killed instead of all those people . Those bruises and scars you have now are just the beginning .My brothers and I use to kill for what we needed to survive and now we will kill for revenge, get ready for a pile of bodies baby because we are hungry and we will hunt ." I slapped him , anger and disappointment filled my body . " Take him away ! TAKE HIM !" . On cue guards came back pulling Brick away as he walked off smirking .

I couldn't help but yell " AHHHH! "

*** End of Flashback ***

" Blossom ! Blossom !" snapping out of my thoughts I turn to see Bubbles with my cloths ." what is it Bubbles? " she grabbed my towel tossing it to me . " Get dress we just got a call in , the boys escaped . " my eyes widen in terror. " What do you mean they escaped?! " I wrapped the towel around myself drying off . " They escaped! I don't know how , but Buttercup is already getting our best men and is dubbing up our security locks we don't have much time ."

I changed quickly into a black button up blouse, black jeans , and high heel ankle boots before rushing down into the security room , Bubbles following . Entering the security room , we find Buttercup arming all systems . " Any sight of them?" Buttercup shook her head no , her eyes still on the screen . " No, but I doubt it be long , I put the whole area on lock down and our men are stationed through out the entire building ." I nodded clicking through every security camera, all was clear . " Bubbles contact the chief make sure everyone still at the Jojo's is safe including the guest. Go I'll give you eyes." Bubbles walked out , I watched the security cameras as she walked down the halls but suddenly all the cameras started shutting down .

"What happened?!" I tried getting vision back on the screen but nothing its like if everything was blocked . " We're are dead inside and out . Ring the alarm ," Buttercup activated the alarms alerting everyone . " Com'n lets go get Bubbles " just as we were about to leave the room , the big monitor turned on letting us see the outside of the building. We got closer to the screen with confused looks . All we saw were a bunch of men and a couple girls in masquerade masks , some were just standing there and others were pretending to shoot us . " What the fuck?" just as Buttercup said those words , walking into the camera view was Brick and the boys . I gasped backing away Buttercup covered her mouth with fear in her eyes . he smirked deviously before having Butch shoot the camera , causing the screen to go black .

" We need to get everyone out."

**Ending Song! The Love We Had Before, by Fireflight**

* * *

Hey ! Hope you liked it , I don't own anything but the story idea , I also posted pictures of how I picture tue girls looking like . I DONT own them obviously, and for Bubbles's picture that is the actor Ashley Benson she is like beyond pretty and I feel like she fit Bubbles's description perfectly, Of course they are in my bio , and well bye see you next time hopefully! C:


	24. The Opening Part 2

**Hola ! Thank you for those who reviewed , I really like seeing new reviews pop up because 99.9% of the time they are like amazing and I enjoy reading over them . I also live getting new favorites and followers , for example special thanks to Ravenblack crystalite . I appreciate you follower and favorite listening my story AND me that made my morning :) Any hooo um I posted pictures of how I picture the boys looking they are in my bio , but with Boomer just click on his hair one , I felt like the bomb model l****ol fits the description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, characters, or pictures . I only own the story and the OC's**

* * *

**Main song for this chapter , Evil Angle By Breaking Benjamin c;**

**Bubbles's POV:**

I ran down the halls as the alarm went off , recruits rushed down pass me probably getting into their positions. I enter the chief's office , turning on the radio . " Chief ! Its me Bubbles !" I waited for a response but nothing came through , shit someone must have fried the all the receivers. I quickly exited out heading back to C quad . Just as I turned the corner I ran into someone causing me to land on the tile floor " Bubbles! " I looked up to see Blossom and Buttercup . " What's going on , are they here?" They nodded dragging me back from where they came from . " Did you manage to reach chief ? " I looked at Blossom and shook my head no " everything is out , no way of getting contact from the inside ."

We climbed up the stairs case to the top of the building reaching the bell tower . " Look! There they are." I looked at the direction of Buttercup's finger to see a gathering of masked people and the boys just leaning against the entrance doors . " What are they waiting for?" I my eyes went to Boomer , he was just talking over to his brothers , they all had guns on their sides and they had changed from their suits .

Butch was wearing a black plain shirt that hugged his muscles, black jeans, and black combat boots . Brick was wearing a long black sleeve that hugged his arms showing his muscles as well but not to tight, black jeans , black and white converse , and a gold upside down cross necklace .Lastly, Boomer was wearing a black muscle shirt not even covering his inked arms, black jeans , and dark navy blue converse.

" I don't know but I don't like it , they have to be planning something, why else would they have all their trained assassins with them? " I noticed Blossom looking at Brick as if she was disappointed in a way . " Blossom, you okay?" her eyes snapped to me " Y-yeah , I'm fine lets go." we went back down to the main quad only to meet up with the chief's second in command, Sedusa . " Girls we need to put you in hiding now . There's not much time ." Blossom looked at her like she was insane . " Hiding? What no , no we are fighting . " Sedusa shook her head no " I'm sorry girls we can not allow that , you are to close to the boys well enough . We can't risk losing you and this fight ." Buttercup stepped in this time . " So what , we are one of the reasons they are out there in the first place , I don't care if I have to kill every single one of those fuckers , I will eventually have to face Butch . Get this in your head , only my sisters and I are strong enough to kill those three , they could take down this army in a twist of a head . There only weaknesses area in this exact room , we've turned them weak before we can do it again."

Sedusa smirked " And what exactly are your motives? Pull each of them into room and have sex until they get tired? Just because you meant something to them before doesn't mean you still do , we can all see that you girls obviously still feel for them . Wake up and smell the blood , they aren't your cute little boyfriends anymore . Those MEN are powerful and extremely smart , probably the smartest men alive ! They have it all I doubt little girls like you would make them any less dominate ." I looked at Sedusa for a moment , oh my god . " You , have a little crush on one of them don't you ." Everyone's eyes went towards me , Blossom and Buttercup looked over at a silenced Sedusa waiting for an answer . I smiled out of disbelief, " Which one ? " I got closer to her meeting her gaze. " Butch the toughest yet highly attractive one? " I circled around her trying to get her to crack . " Boomer the charming yet sinister one? " she stayed quiet biting her lip . " Or Brick the smartest and alpha of them all?" her hands dropped blowing her cover . I looked over at Blossom who didn't show any emotion she just looked down crossing her arms .

" So what is this a little crush from a distance or from close contact ?" Sedusa smirked while twirling a piece of her dyed black hair . " Oh we had contact alright." I steppd back disgusted . But Blossom came closer , " You're lying , I know you are , because you still carry that dumb constipated look , and I know from experience that if you were to sleep with Brick , I mean you would be glowing , like wow . " Sedusa hissed at Blossom causing my pink eye sister to laugh . " You're working for them aren't you? Aren't you?!" Buttercup grabbed Sedusa putting her arm painfully behind her back . " Boy took you long enough to figure that out! You don't have much time baby girl, when that clock strikes 3 , the doors will open letting them in . " she began laughing like a mad women , Buttercup called over recruiters who took Sedusa and placed her in solitary confinement. I looked up at the clock , worried filled me . " Guys, its 2:50. "

**Brick's POV:**

I looked down to my watch , only 10 minutes left before these doors will open . I leaned against of of the pillars by the door taking in my surroundings, the headquarters was all the way on the other side of town by the ocean , not bad chief . The thought of what have happened between me and Blossom came into mind . When she kissed me , I felt wanted, yet weak . I hate weakness, I grew up fearless alongside my brothers and I wasn't going to let one pink eyed mistake change that again.

Suddenly the giant doors open letting the cool breeze hit or faces. My brothers and I smirked turning around to look at out men . " If you see the Utonium's Leave Them ! They're ours! Anyone disobeys, and they get their head cut the fuck off !" the crowd looked frightened by my words , good . " Have fun ." as soon as I said those words they rushed in passing by my brothers and I . We stood there for a moment until we heard the first scream . Shooting was heard from the inside , bodies fell with thuds . " I think that's good enough lets go make an appearance boys . Walking in we made our way to the main quad , almost instantly soldiers took fire at us making us shoot them clean down . One body after another we tossed to side . We were untouchable , a man tried taking Butch off surprised and ended up with a punch to the skull . " What a fucking idiot ." I muttered as Butch wiped his knuckles . I turn to my brothers " Okay we split up here , Boomer C quad go . Butch you know the plan . I'll take A quad ." We agreed splitting up.

I ran down hall to hall until I reaches A quad . I stepped in looking around for any shooters , nothing everyone was either dead on the floor or close to it . I inhaled taking in the smell . The smell of blood brought hungry in my eyes , but so did the smell of strawberries, " Blossom ! Baby come on out , I won't bite , probably." nothing no one came out no one moved . " Come Blossom I think we both know its a little to late for you to be playing shy." someone finally walked out from behind causing me to grin . I turned around to see Blossom looking at all the dead bodies , she looks terrified. " You like it babe? Total rager right?" she looked at me as if I had two heads . " You're sick ," I laughed a little kicking a body with my shoe . " No, I'm Brick." she rolled her eyes " Grow up will you?" I stopped poking the guy with my foot and breathed in . I turned to face her my red eyes screaming frustration. " I grew up but apparently you liked the old me better . Well guess what honey he's dead , died . Gone , adios ! "

I walked closer to her trying to touch her face but she slapped my hand away . "When was the last time you drank from a human?" she glared at me " I haven't not since the day you took me hunting back before this time. I don't kill humans for blood anymore , its wrong Brick." I just couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words . " Oh shut up. We are vampires , we are built to drink from humans . Its either you drink and stay healthy or you stick to your animal blood diet and die slowly." I squatted down to a dead body , Blossom watching every move I made . I grabbed the hair of a dead corpse , and grew out my fangs my eyes turning gold then red again , just as I was about to sink my teeth in Blossom tackled me down hissing her fangs on me . I hissed back rolling us over so I was on top . I punched her in the face putting her shock before getting hit in the man hood I rolled off holding my delicates . " Fucking bitch!" she crawled away trying to reach for the closest gun available but I grabbed her ankle pulling her back . " Uuh! " she kicked me in the face and ran down the hall . " Blossom ! " I ran after her .

I could still hear her heels run against the tile so I was easy for me to trace her steps. Just as I turned the corner I saw a door close , perfect . I ran to the door then opened it quietly . The room had a big conference table in the middle and a white board filled with articles of my brothers and I along with pictures taken off guard . " Sons of bitches." just as I said that I was instantly tackled onto the table . " Uff" Blossom punch me repeatedly with blind aggression. " I hate you ! , I hate you !" I put one of my arms under her butt and the other around her upper back switching our position in incredible force . I clawed her collar bone leaving 3 deep scratch lines in her skin , she squealed in pain and furiously kicked me off making me crash into the white board .

She picked me up slamming me into the wall making me grunt in contact . I gripped onto her shirt tossing her to the side . " Had enough?" I pulled out the shot of my venom getting ready to inject it in her . As I got closer she kicked my knees causing me to fall down , she turned herself around and got on her knees and palms trying to get up but I grabbed onto her belt loops turning her around and sliding between her in case she tries putting my man hood in anymore pain . She trashed under me trying to get me off . " Get. Off me Brick !" just as I was about to inject the needle into her a helicopter light shunned through the window . My fangs grew out and I hissed at the helicopter pilot before jumping out the window falling 8 floors . I landed perfectly on the ground , " Brick !" my eyes snapped to find Butch and Boomer already outside . I looked up to see Blossom staring down at my from the window . " This isn't over . " with that I flashed away not bothering to look back at her .

**Scene Switch The Next Day Bubbles's POV: **

I woke up still feeling sore , Boomer put a real number on me . I walked out to the front lawn still in my pajamas and picked up our news paper . Walking over to the couch I opened the news paper , my eyes widen as I saw the front page . " Uhhhhh Blossom, Buttercup!" I read over the paper over kand over again . Blossom and Buttercup finally came down " what is it Bubbles I'm not in the mood ." Buttercup complained rubbing her forearms . I passed the paper to Blossom not meeting her eyes . She took the article and read it out loud .

**Jojo Industries Crash and Burn , Where Are The Brothers!?**

_**The Jojo Industries's stock dropped dramatically due to chargers under the founders and creators arrest. Apparently the Jojo brothers have vanished last night ! Townsville Police Department searched the Jojo resistance only to find it completely cleaned out . Have the brothers moved on somewhere else or have they gone into hiding . Witness claimed to have seen three figures run into the woods , but the source were to fast to catch on camera. Still searching for a lead on where our successors have gone , Jojo's empire tower has been shut down until farther notice . Will the brothers come back to claim their throne before its to late ? Or will they completely vanish from the face of the earth?** _

Blossom stared at the news article crushing it in her hands and dropping it on the floor. " Where could have they have gone? " Blossom looked at Buttercup who had grabbed the paper from the floor looking at the pictures of boys in different scenes. In the picture of Brick he was walking out of the company building talking on the phone . In Butch's picture he was looking away from camera during a meeting in Jojo Industries. And lastly in Boomer's picture he was stepping into a his blue sport car also on the phone .

" I don't know but it can't be good ."

**a/n the song " Right Before Your Eyes by Hoobastank" starts playing here , thought it goes really well with it c;**

**Butch's POV :**

I stared at Townsville from outside of the town . " What now?" I looked over at Brick who was currently reading the article on us . " We have a call to make ." he smirked and looked at Boomer who already pulled his phone out and dialed a number . " HIM nice to hear from you too , we need a favor ."

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! Next chapter will be up soon ! C:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mmmmm hai ! Thank you to those who reviewed you guys are like awesome :DD to guest yes , they will eventually end up together, maybe I dunno shhh you'll see c; **

**P.S Someone had messaged me wondering why the songs I choose are like pretty much all hard rock , and well its because I'm not really into the whole pop culture and so you won't really be seeing songs from like Katy Perry or stuff like that even though I think those artist are awesome .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, pictures, or songs only OC's and Story. **

* * *

**Buttercup's POV: **

" Okay kids snack time!" I started picking up the crayons and putting them in the baskets as the children went to grab the snacks on the back table. Its been 2 months since the incident with the boys happened, they were never found . My sisters and I still work for our government, but were advised to get a small job in the city and we all really like kids so why not pre-school . I might not be the biggest fan of heels, pop music , or anything girly but I do like kids , they're like cute little me , always getting into trouble. After putting the crayons away in their place I walked over to my desk and began pinning up the kids' finger paintings . " Hey BC" I turned around to see my sisters walking in with their class of ' little monsters ' . " Hey guys" their class rooms are just down the hall so we always combine our classes on snack and recesses.

" We still going down to the café after school ends?" Blossom asked with one of the kids on her hip . " Yea totally, I need a little boost anyways." Bubbles sat down in on of the little chairs picking up a drawing one of my students made . " Awe cute is this suppose to be us?" she showed me the drawing causing me to laugh . " Yea , Brooklyn she seems to look up to us ." Bubbles smiled and continues to look through Brooklyn's doodle folder when she suddenly froze . " What's wrong Bubbles? " Blossom looking concern, walked over to Bubbles taking the drawing in her hands. Buttercup how can you let Brooklyn draw this? Now I was concern " What?" I snatched the drawing only to be left shock . The drawings were of the guys and Brooklyn standing outside the school .

"I never saw her draw this I swear ." the bell rang signaling the end of snack time . " Well talk to her , we can't let the boys anywhere near the children." my sisters called over their students who formed a line and walked out following them . I snapped out of my thoughts and turn to look at my class who were sitting in their seats by now. " Ok everyone free time for the rest of the day ." they all quickly went to play and I decided to call over Brooklyn. " Brooklyn honey come here for a moment ," she instantly nodded running up to me . She was adorable honestly, she had dark brown in pigtails and only a couple teeth, and the biggest little puppy eyes. " Yesh Miss Bwuttercup, " I smiled at her attempt to speak but what can you expect form a 4 year old. " Brooklyn do you know these people in your drawing?" I showed her the drawing and she smiled brightly and giggled . " Yesh , they ma friends, they really nice to meh and they pretty like da pwinces in books . Da one holding ma hand is pwince Boomie , and the one with wed hair is pwince Bricky , and the one with green is pwince Butchy . " I looked at her fear welling up inside me .

" Sweetie I don't want you talking to them okay? They are very very bad princes ." Brooklyn pouted but nodded . " They told meh you would sway that . Pwince Butchie I think he like you Miss Bwuttercup , he tells meh you look very pwetty . " I covered my mouth shutting my eyes. " Um okay , just stay away okay hun ,I don't want your mommy and daddy thinking I let you talk to strangers . " she nodded and running back to the little kitchen set . Oh my god , they have been here .

**Scene Switch After School Still Buttercup's POV:**

After everyone got picked up I got my bag and made my way to Blossom's class . I walked in seeing Blossom and Bubbles sitting on the little kid tables chatting. " Hey Buttercup did you talk to Brooklyn?" I smiled weakly and nodded " yea I did, its them ," my sisters looked at me with their mouths open , Bubbles sat up uncomfortably. " Apparently they have been pulling her aside on recesses and been playing off as these ' princes ' , I'm scared honestly." By now I was shaken, I slammed my foot down in frustration. " I'm a bad teacher , I should have been watching her making sure she didn't wonder off maybe I could have stopped them . " Bubbles stood up hugging " You're not a bad teacher Buttercup, you love those kids like of they were your own ." I smiled at my baby sister . " Thank you Bubbles , I know how hard it is for you to work with kids , knowing what you had to do ." she laughed as her eyes began to tear up " its okay , I think my class is enough for me . I mean there are 20 of them " we laughed " Okay how about we go get some frappe's at the cafe ." Blossom asked grabbing her keys and purse and we did the same .

**Scene Change Blossom's POV Now :**

My sisters and I walked out of the café laughing and talking about the crazy stuff the kids will do for a hand in the cookie jar . Just as we began walking down to the city plaza we were stopped as we heard familiar voices singing from afar . We bagan following the voices until we met up with a crowd surrounding three guys in colored hoodies and plain white full face masks . The stood on the town benches and began to sing thanks to their iPod speaker.

**"In The End" By Black Veil Brides**

**Dark Blue Hoodie : In the end As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life?**

** Dark Green Hoodie: In the end As my soul's laid to rest What is left of my body Or am I just a shell? And I have fought And with flesh and blood I commanded an army Through it all I have given my heart for a moment of glory (I gave it all)**

**Dark Red Hoddie: In the end As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh) And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die.**

** All : I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die**

**Dark Green Hoodie: Born a saint But with every sin I still wanna be holy I will live again Who we are Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory**

**Dark Red Hoodie: In the end As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh) And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die**

** All : In the end As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh) And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die**

**Dark Blue Hoodie: Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die**

**All: Not afraid I'm not afraid to die No not afraid I'm not afraid to die! **

The crowd cheered but as they cheered nobody had noticed the guys gone leaving everyone confused . We looked at eachother before running through the crowd trying to se where Brick and his brothers went . We had realized it was them during the proformance but were forced to wait , we couldn't cause a scene around all these people . " Buttercup call the chief now ." Buttercup pulled out her phone dialing the chief and telling him everything . " He said to go to Jojo towers there's something we need to see . " we quickly ran to my car and drove off to the Jojo Company buliding that was still closed . We quickly got out and ran inside to see the whole placed destroyed. Windows were smashed , tables were flipped , couches were tore up papers were everywhere, and the lights were close to bursting . " What happened?" I asked looking at the glass as I stepped on it . " We don't know , a police officer was watching the area when he claimed to have heard a window break and when he got here everything was trashed . We believe the boys had created the distraction while their men went in to take anything that could have lead us to them ." my mouth hung open , and I looked at my sisters who were looking around the place as if there was a murder here . " How do you know it was them , I mean it could have been some kids playing around thinking its funny.? The chief nodded pulling out a piece of paper from her coat . " Because they left this ." I trapped the paper unfolding it , a gasp escaped my lips . It was the drawing Brooklyn had drew of them .

**Brick's POV:**

" Nice work Francis, tell the guys to go out and celebrate because the boys are back in town. " I hung up the phone looking up to the TV where they were reporting the break in of our building . On the screen I saw Blossom and her sisters pushing through the cameras. Clicking the TV off I looked over the view of the town from the window of our second house . " Funny how the girls didn't see it coming ." Boomer started standing in front of the fireplace throwing his cup of Whisky into the fire , causing it to erupt higher . " What do expect, they died 16 they will always have the mind of teenage girls." I commented a smirk forming on my lips .

" I told you it wasn't over ."

**A/N The song " Centuries" By Fall Out Boy begins playing here !**

* * *

_Hey ! next chapter coming soon ..._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey Errrr-body ! Um thanks for those who reviewed and favorite that means alot and to guest Kiki I'm not exactly sure what you mean by your review but if you're talking about the Ruffs then sweetheart they never died lol they just fled the city . Links have been posted , the boys suit I intended on them wearing them in chapter 25 but decided that that's what they will be wearing in this chapter ._

_Disclaimer : I don't own the pictures, characters, or songs only the story and OC's_

Lemon Drops warning c;

* * *

**Boomer's POV 1492 April 20 : **

" Higher Boomer !" I began pushing Bubbles on the swing in my back yard , we were walking around when she spotted the swig and insisted I push her , I didn't complain I love making her happy . I gave her one big push causing her to fly off the swig. I panicked running down to her side " Bubbles love I'm s-so sorry!" she sat up giving me a long kiss before giggling " I'm fine Boomie , " I calmed down running a hand threw my hair but she grabbed my hand giving it a little kiss . I looked into her eyes and smiled , she's perfect . " Come Bubbles there's something I want to show you." I grabbed her hand pulling her back to the mansion . I lead her to a room with a beautiful black piano . " I never knew you played Boomer" I sat her down on the bench taking a spot next to her . I kissed her cheek and began playing a melody .

**a/n the song Boomer is playing is the same one as before. " Time To Let Go ."**

after I hit the last key I turned to look at her . " Wow Boomer that's so beautiful, " I creased her face in administration " And its just for a beautiful girl." she looked at me in disbelief. " W-wait th-is is for me?" I nodded smiling as her eyes began to tear up . She leaned in her lips connecting with mine . Our kisses were something neither of us have ever felt , I moved down to her my lips sucking on her smooth skin . " Make love to me Boomer ." I pulled away to meet her eyes. " Bubbles darling are you sure , I would hate to make you feel like you have to give yourself to me." she held my hand close to her heart and nodded. " I want to be yours tonight ." I bit my lip and nodded smiling a little. " You will be mine forever."

**Scene Switch Later In The Night c;**

" That was wonderful Boomer." I pulled Bubbles closer to me kissing the top of her head . We laid in my bed enjoying eachothers presence. We stayed quiet still trying to get our breaths back to normal, when Bubbles suddenly climbed on top of me sitting up , her arms holding her up . " I love you Boomer Jojo." I looked into her eyes , they head something I have never seen in anyone else , they held love . " I love you too Bubbles Utonium ."

**Intro Song Begins here ! " Monster" By Skillet !**

_Modern Time Still Boomer's POV:_

I adjusted my suit before walking out of my room **(One In Bio)** I made my way out the door and hopping into my car Brick and Butch had already left to meet up the men to discuss what we had discovered about the vampire wannabe. As I got in the freeway I received a call from a private number , curious I answered it " Boomer Jojo speak ."

I heard a deep chuckle from the other line. " Boomer my boy its me HIM !" I rolled my eyes " What's the matter , you know not to call unless me or my brothers call first . " I looked at my side mirror noticing a police car not far behind " Oh come on Boomer , don't turn into Brick here , we are friends i see you boys as my flesh and blood . " I snickered at his comment " Uh okay sure , now why you calling me?" he cleared his throat before rustling through what i believe were papers. " Yes , i did what you asked and did some research involving that little low life wannabe and apparently there has been multiple murders around the town , investigations are always found blocked , there was a suspect taking in though he goes by the name Dexter the great." I couldn't help but burst out laughing . " Oh god , that's so stupid . Thanks for the information , ill call you back when we find out more , bye." I hung up checking my mirror again to see the police car right behind me now . "Fuckin shit" I sped up taking the freeway exit only to be followed . The police sirens went on making me to speed up even more i drove past car after car until i found an ally side . Stepping out of my car i began peeling off the blue paint layer changing my car color completely. I grabbed the power drill from the trunk switching the plate . My car went from dark royal blue to pure white.

I stepped into my car putting in my shades before starting the engine . * Ring ring* I swear if its him calling me again I'm having him for supper . " Hello?" I clamed down , it was Brick .

**Phone Conversation**

**Me: What's up?**

**Brick: Where are you Boomer .**

**Me: Relax Brick I had to stop real quick to change the car , damn police was on my tail .**

**Brick: Be careful Boomer! Just get here already all the guys are waiting at Ace's club .**

**Me: Alright , Chill I'm just a couple minutes away .**

**Brick: Okay , bye**

I hung up turning the corner that lead to the club . I got to the club under 5 minutes and walked up to the front entrance . The front guards instantly recognized me and pushed everyone aside letting me in . I walked into the club making my way to the VIP lounge where my brothers were sitting with the rest of the men . " Finally " Butch muttered taking a shot . " Fuck off will ya" I sat down lighting a cigarette and blowing it out in circles. " Nice Booms , something Butch taught you?" Francis asked putting his arm around some random chick that I assume he's planning on taking home. " What are big brothers for right?" I chuckled .

Brick cleared his throat causing everyone to quiet down . " Now that everyone is here , we have some things to discuss, you out ." Brick ordered Francis's girl out who left quickly without looking back .

**After Discussion ****will be shown in flash back later on .**

After we all agreed to how all of this is going to play with the girls and this Dexter guy we had a couple drinks and chatted a little , every once in awhile ladies would give me or my brothers dirty looks and would even dance in front of the lounge tob make sure we noticed . " Hello everyone!" we all looked up to the stage to see Ace with a microphone. " I would like everyone to welcome my boys in the lounge over there !" everyone looked,over here as the spotlight shunned at every one of us . " I would also want to give my boys a little present from me to them . Ladies show them a good time ." right when he said that a bunch of waitresses wearing shorts and tight crop tops came out and giving us all lap dance . I laughed as I saw Brick look away uncomfortable and Butch looking like he was going to be sick . " That's enough doll go back to work ." I called off the dancer off me and so did the guys . Brick button his shirt back and fixed his tie " Well , remind me to have a little chat with Ace ."

**Bubbles's POV 12:00am**

I sat in my bedroom looking over all the evidence we had collected from Jojo Towers. All of this doesn't make any sense ! Why can't I have lived my life normally, I probably would have been dead right now and in heaven with my parents and watching over as my family line grew ! But no I had to die and get reborn. I looked at the articles involved the boys , my eyes went to the picture of Boomer . I messed us both up , we would have both been better off not knowing each other . I pushed the papers aside grabbed my laptop and going through my history. I clicked on a recent page to see a bunch of nursery pictures. I began scrolling down looking at all the cute little baby rooms. A tear slid down my face , I have a feeling it would have been a baby girl . When I found out I was pregnant, I can't deny I was scared but I was also happy . I would always think about the possible names and how he or she would have Boomer's dark blue eyes or my nose .

Just picturing Boomer holding our unborn child made me smile but also made me sad . " I'm sorry baby mommy's sorry" I whispered to myself closing my laptop and turning my lap off falling into a deep slumber.

**In Bubbles's Dream :**

I stood in front of a white door that was left half open . I opened it walking all the way in to come face to face with a baby crib . The room was beautiful, it was a baby nursery. I walked over to the crib to see the most beautiful baby girl . She giggled up at me biting her tiny hand . I picked the baby up holding it close to me . I noticed she had dark blue eyes , just like her daddy. I cried kissing her forehead and bouncing her light in my arms . " She's beautiful isn't she?" I turned to the door to see , Boomer leaning against my doorway . " B-oomer?" he walked over to the rocking chair sitting down and pulling me in his lap with the baby still in my arms . " I'm sorry I didn't have our baby Boomer ." He didn't reply it was almost as if he couldn't here me . Suddenly the baby started crying causing me to panic " Don't cry ahhh don't cry ." She wouldn't stop though. The baby then started fading away , I looked at Boomer to see him gone . Everything started vanishing. " No . NO! "

**End of Dream**

I shot up screaming and sweating like crazy . Blossom and Buttercup rushed into my room trying to calm me down. " Its okay Bubbles , you're fine ." Blossom hugged me pushing the hair our my face . " She was our baby Blossom , our baby..."

**Boomer's POV : **

I sat on their roof my arms wrapped around my knees . She felt it too , she felt the pain , the pain you only get when you lose something so precious. I hate her , I hate the women I loved, the one I still love , the mother of my unborn child, the one who killed my child . Tears ran down my face , I got up jumping down from the roof landing perfectly, I looked up at her window .

" Why Bubbles? " with that I ran off not looking back

**Ending Song !**

* * *

Hai ! I hope you liked it next are Full on greens ! links posted so check them out . C:


	27. Chapter 27

Hiya_ ! Thank you to those who reviewed you guys were so sweet :') and to Katy honey just click on Boomer's hair picture , that's how he looks says so in chapter 24 in the beginning where I'm talking lol . Well anyways all green today ! Hope you like it __. ! _

Disclaimer : I don't own the songs, pictures, or characters except for my OC's and the story (:

* * *

**Buttercup's POV: **

I stared up the mansion , the mansion that he grew up in , the mansion where we first met. It looks so abandoned, Mr. and Mrs. Jojo would hate to see their home like this . The chief had wanted my sisters and I do to do a finale search in the house in case they had left anything behind . " Come on you guys the sooner we start the sooner we can leave ." Blossom walks up the front door opening it slowly . We came to face the front stair way that goes from both sides . I'm surprised there's already cob webs and dust here since its only been 2 to 3 months since anyone has been here , but I guess that's what happens when you live in the middle of nowhere. " Lets spilt up , meet back here in an hour . " we went or separate ways exploring the huge mansion. I walked around looking at the remaining objects in the house. I stopped when I came to face a large family portrait of the Jojo's .

The portrait was surrounded my solid gold frame, it showed Mr. Jojo wearing one of the cloaks with the Jojo family crest , his right hand around Mrs. Jojo's waist. She looked beautiful with her bleach blonde hair , and sparkling green eyes , while Mr. Jojo had dark red hair and deep blue eyes. My eyes moved to the bottom, there stood three little boys no older then five . I smiled a little they looked so adorable, Brick was by his father holding his left hand . Boomer was grabbing onto his mother's dress smiling a little, and lastly Butch was in the middle of both his parents looking ahead plainly while his hands were behind his back .

I continued down the deserted halls , I remember so much of this place . Butch and I would always be fooling around within the halls , but that was a long time ago , we were young and in love .

**a/n The composition song begins here its called " Time To Remember" By TheRickymh**

" Butch come and find me!" I looked down the hall to see myself running down the hall and hiding behind a pillar. I looked at the old me , I was wearing a light green corset gown with my hair in a curls and a light green bow on the side of my face keeping my bangs out of the way . I must be remembering all the moments I had hear , I thought to myself . I watched as a younger Butch came out from behind the pillar spinning the old me around before kissing her or should I say me on the lips . " Thought you could escape didn't you." past me giggled before grabbing past Butch's hand and running off with him . I wanted to follow but they faded away as they ran off .

I walked up the stairs making my way to the main halls . Giggling was heard from behind me .I turned around to once again see myself and younger Butch running down the hall , only this time I was wearing a white corset gown with dark dark green hems , white wrist gloves and my hair naturally straight. I ran trying to keep up with them and stopped when they entered Butch's room . I hesitated before grabbing the handle, when I opened the door I found the room empty I walked around the room looking through anything I that caught my eye. When suddenly I began hearing movement behind me, I noticed clothing on the floor, my eyes then moved to the bed where I saw the bare back of the female. I edged closer until I finally saw the side of her face it was me ! Me and Butch in bed ! I quickly turned my head away shaking the image away . I looked back to see the cloths gone and the bed empty . I began freaking out , ' why am I having these visions?' . Just as I thought those words I began having another one except in this one I wasn't in it and everything was in modern time .

An angry Butch barged into the room throwing and knocking things down . I stood in the corner watching everything. He was crying , he sat down on his bed and covered his fave with his hands . " No , no why Buttercup? Why?" my heart stung . This was on the day he found out i never died . I watched in sadness as he sobbed . The great Butch Derek Jojo sobbed because of me ! I slowly came out of the corner and sat by him wrapping my arms around him ." I'm so sorry Butch , I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry ok I love you." I then felt everything fade away along with Butch . I sigh getting up to head back downstairs, there's nothing here . Just when I was about to leave I heard of the wooden floor tile creak . I studied it closely before placing my finger nails threw the cracks to find it able to pull out . I pulled that piece of wood flooring off and began looking through the hay under it . My arms continued to look until I felt something almost leather like in the bottom I grabbed in pulling it out , it was a journal of some sort . I looked through the pages and noticed that it was plan book .

Everything we needed to know about the boys' motives are here ! Everyone associated with them is listened along with addresses and phone numbers. I grabbed the book and ran downstairs to meet up with my sisters when I got there they were already waiting . " I found something!" I showed them the book and Blossom took the book and put it in her book bag . We walked out of the mansion looking back at it before hopping into the car and driving away , leaving our memories behind .

**B****utch's POV: **

My brothers and I stood on top of the roof top of our mansion and watched as the girls drove off with our book . " We need to get that book back ." I looked at Brick who looked hella pissed . " Alright but how?" I responded, he looked at me for moment before looking back over at the city that was in the distance . " I guess I'll just have to have a little talk with Blossom ." We then hopped off the roof and watched as Brick started a small fire in the office , before we knew it the while house was on fire . Sirens we heard from a distance, Brick than began walking away" Come on lets get out of here , this is the fire department's mess now ." with that we flashed off leaving the Jojo mansion to burn .

**Sub Ending song ! Numb by Linking Park**

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked it ! Next are reds yay! :D

Happy Halloween from me to you :) - Rainfall Loving aka XxMarisolxX


	28. Chapter 28

_**Helloooo I want to thank those who reviewed you guys are one in a million :) but I hope everyone had an awesome Halloween! This is a red chapter so I h**__**ope you red fans like it .**_

**_Disclaimer: Do Not own any songs , pictures, or characters except for my own OC's and this story ._**

**Lemon warning but not so much that its like whoa girl lol **

* * *

Blossom's POV: 

I laid in my bed as I watched the news , apparently the Jojo manison caught on fire right after we left , talk about suspicion. I quickly turned off the tv before I became totally stressed out . Not in the mood to deal with all the problems in the world I grabbed my reading glasses and pulled out the book Buttercup had found . Bubbles and Buttercup both went out to see what happened with the fire , I had a huge headache so I excused myself. I scanned through the first couple of pages , nothing but contacts and plots but nothing that connects with the investigation really . I continued looking through until I turned to a page that had some weird symbols and writing. I pulled the book closer trying to make out what kind of language it was . I pulled my phone out taking a few pictures of the symbols . I flipped through the book and stopped when I found a picture of Buttercup next to a symbol and some kind of writing but of course was in a different language. Next page I found a picture of Bubbles also near a symbol, fear filled my body. Why would the boys have this? I slowly turned the page already knowing what's next . A picture of me was on the last page and a symbol as well .

I pulled out my phone again about to take a picture when suddenly a bang was heard from my ceiling. I quickly hid the book under my mattress and stepped out to my balcony , I felt the cold breath hit my body causing me to shiver . " Hello?" I called out but only the whistle of the night wind responded. I slowly got up on my ledge of the railing to where I could see the top of my roof but there wasn't anything there. Just as I was about to go back down someone grabbed my waist pulling me down and pressing my back to the corner of the rail . " Careful babe wouldn't want you getting hurt." I panicked as my eyes met Brick's . " Brick what are you doing ?! Let me go! " Brick pressed me harder against the rail , gripping onto my throat with incredible strength causing my whole upper body to lay back over the rail . " I want the book back Blossom." I struggled under his grip " I don't h-have it! G-gover-ment do-es!" I clawed in his arm trying to get him to losen his grip but to no avail, hoping he doesn't realize I'm lying.

He pulled my face closer to his and hissed his fangs at me . " Stop lying Blossom !" i looked at him in the eyes with stern look . " Who says I'm lying, but yet maybe i am , guess you won't ever know ." Brick looked pissed , yay . He quickly let go and tossed me back into the room before stepping in himself . I got up and hissed at him warning him to stay back . " Awe how cute my little cherry Blossom thinks she's all scary. " Brick gave me his signature smirk before stepping closer . I hissed as he got closer but he ignored me and didn't stop until he was right in front of me . " You are so beautiful."

I stepped back as his thumb touched my cheek. " Get away . " I glared at him but once again he just ignored it. " I love the way your cheeks turn all rosey just from my touch and the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, I think -" he leaned into my ear causing me to tense up , " Its sexy ." I turn my eyes to look at his , he looked back at me. He leaned in slowly, my breath getting caught in my throat.

**a/n the song " Bound To You " By Christina Aguilera starts playing here !**

His lips pressed themselves against mine , I stood there for a second with my eyes open in disbelief before kissing back slowly , my eyes gently closing. Our lips moved slowly against one another unlike the kiss we had that night on the field. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I felt Brick's hands on the side of my waist sliding my shirt up as his hands went up, I bit his bottom lip causing a little blood to drip out . I sucked the blood from his lip , I felt Brick's hands go up my back from the inside . I gasped as I suddenly felt my bra become loose , pulling back my eyes looked at Brick who looked at me with a pained expression? We looked at eachother for what seemed like forever until I did the unthinkable and pulled my shirt over my head and letting my bra fall to the ground .

Before I knew it my back hit the sheets of my bed , letting Brick fill me with the craziest feeling in the world .

**Next Morning still Blossom's POV :**

I woke up feeling the other side of the bed empty . It took me awhile to remember what I had done last night , I shot up from my bed and ran my fingers through my hair . Oh my, FUCK ! What did I do !? I got up and changed , as I was brushing my hair I noticed a small little card on my counter top . I picked it up reading it to myself,

' _Thanks for the book back , until next time , - Brick /3' _

I dropped the card running over to my bed and looking under my mattress . Its not here ! He took it ! I stopped looking and slide down to the floor . A tear slide down my face , how could I have been so stupid? He took advantage of me , he never cares did he? Anger build up inside me next thing I know I flash over and punched my mirror I stared at the mirror as pieces fell down one by one . I'm done playing games Brick.

**Brick's POV:**

I sat in our second house office and watched as Butch threw the book into the fire place letting it burn . I didn't mention it to them how I got it though, when they asked I clearly gave them that's not important look, because well it wasn't. I got the damn book right? I could have gotten it by force I know that , but maybe when I was in Blossom's room I wanted more then the book . Maybe just maybe .

**Ending Song ! The love We Had Before By Fireflight !**

* * *

Hey! Tell me What you think ? Next is Blues ! Whooo !


	29. Chapter 29

**HAI-SA! SORRY IF I'M LATER THEN USUAL BUT I WAS TO BUSY ON THE OTHER STORIES OF MINE THAT HOPEFULLY I CAN BRING ALL BACK FROM THE DEAD LOL OKAY IMA TAKE OFF CAPS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE FUCK I HAVE IT ON . okay well like always thanks to those who reviewed now I wanna see who my real readers are so for this chapter only I want those who review and those who really are in the spirit of the writing of my story I want ****you to add this " S.C.T.R" which stands for Second Chance True Reader can you do that? I hope so that will boost me up I know forsure. :D anyhow enjoy my darlings ! **

**Disclaimer: Rainfall Loving doesn't own any pictures, songs, or characters mention in this story only Oc's and The story that I just mentioned lol teehee! :D**

* * *

**April 25, 1492 Bubbles's Diary**

_ Today I had discovered there being a possibility of being pregnant and needed to clear my head . I don't want to give up my baby , but I also don't want it to suffer when we go through with the plan and get ourselves burned . I want to tell Boomer I do but why bother as soon as we " Die " I would still have his baby in me and it will hurt him more to think he lost me and his child . I placed my hands on my stomach rubbing it gently. There can be a baby inside me right now, Boomer's baby the baby we made with our love . I cried out of happiness and out of sadness. Happiness because Its definitely Boomer's and sadness because I know I won't be able to deliver the baby in time. Its not like me and Boomer had sex alot though I mean we have only done it about 4 times 5 if you count that one time we did it twice in one day but we were alone what do expect us to do play board games? Guess we just got lucky, I regret ever agreeing to the assignment, I wish I could have met Boomer naturally somehow and we would fall in love like how we are now and he could get me pregnant as much as he wants because I wouldn't have to abort the child and we could married and stuff . I smiled of the thought of being married with Boomer , Bubbles Nicole Jojo . Maybe one day , until then I could only dream ._

" Bubbles darling come inside dinner is ready ! " I look up to see my mother calling me inside from the porch . " Alright Mother I'll be right there!" I put my diary away closing the little locket on it before getting up and running up the hill back to my house . " Go clean up honey , your maid will prepare your plate." my mother Sandra cooed patting my back . " Okay mother , thank you " I walked in my house or should I say mansion my family is wealthy but not close to the Jojo's . I ran up to my room opening my wardrobe and placing my diary in my secret hiding place before going into the bathroom to wash my hands , but as I was washing my hands I suddenly felt nauseous and quickly ran to the toilet. Now most women throw up their food when they are pregnant but me a vampire throw up blood. " Mistress Bubbles your mother is waiting and is-" my maid Rosa walked in shocked to see me throwing up blood . " mistress Bubbles! " she ran to my side holding up my hair . " Shall I call your mother?" I shook my head no while wiping my face no this never happened understood? I looked her in the eyes wiping her memory. Rosa got up nodded before walking out .

I got up and flushed the toilet before cleaning my mouth and washing my hands again before heading downstairs where I saw my sisters already in their proper seats . I took my seat and noticed five extra plates set . " Good now that all my beautiful ladies are here , I will like to inform you that the Jojo family will be joing us this evening. Blossom and Buttercup smiled at the thought of seeing their men but I just felt a pit in my stomach, I can't risk letting Boomer seeing me when my symptoms are acting up . I was snapped out of my thought as my father greeted our guest " Richard, Sarah ! Welcome !" I looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Jojo walking in looking elegant as ever then the boys walking behind them of course looking like damn straight princes. " Nice to see you John , and Sandra looking lovely like always . Thank you for having us ." wow our fathers sure do get along , that's great I guess if only our relationship were to last longer . " Your welcomed in my home always Richard, boys you can go say hello to my girls , before dinner is served." the guys each shook my father's hand before making their way over to us . " Bubbles , my love how are you doing ?" I stood up to hug Boomer and kissing him real quick " better now that you're here." I giggled holding both of his hands .

" Everyone to your seats please." my father called out Boomer looked at his father who gestured for him to take his seat by his brother . We all sat down each family on one side Brick facing Blossom, Butch facing Buttercup , Boomer facing me , Mrs. Jojo facing my mother and Mr. Jojo on the end of the table and my father on the other . We all ate quietly I picked at my food bot really hungry , and suddenly very nauseous again. Oh no " Excuse me " I got up real quick running " Bubbles what's wrong !? " I hear Boomer calling out concern feeling his voice . I ran into the closest bathroom locking the door and getting to the toilet just in time . " Bubbles its me Blossom and Buttercup open the door." I reached for the lock unlocking it , letting my sisters in . " Oh Bubbles are you okay? " Blossom asked rubbing my back . " Yes, I'm alright just a part of being pregnant you know."

I felt my eyes water up " I know its hard Bubbles , but you have to hang on okay , the doctor will come to see you in two days when mother and father are away . " I nodded wipping my eyes. " Come on baby blue lets get you cleaned up again so lover boy will stop worrying." I laughed a little at the mention of Boomer , you can always count on Buttercup to brighten the mood , she's an amazing older sister same with Blossom . I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth before stepping out with my sisters and walking back into the dinning room . I looked at Boomer who mouthed out ' are you okay?' I smiled at him and nodded . The rest of the night went by smoothly we all ate and laughed like a big family should , its a shame moments like these won't be shared again .

**a/n the song " Diary Of Jane " by Breaking Benjamin begins playing here !**

**Modern Time Boomer's POV:**

I walked out to the front of our mansion putting on my shades and hopping into my car before driving off to meet this Dexter guy. Butch already left before Brick and I , Brick has wanted Butch to have a little ' Talk ' with him before he got there and now I have to go and question him . I stopped at a red light and noticed a car of two girls next to me , " Hey cutie, where you going?" one of them spoke out to me . I looked at her pulling down my shades . They giggled as I winked at them " I'm off to kill your family ." I turned my eyes to gold them then back to blue , right when the light turned green . I sped off leaving them completely scared , oh that was fun I thought to myself . It wasn't long before I arrived at the warehouse Butch told me to go to . It was on old meat factory of course Butch likes the smell of blood from meat factories. I parked my car and walked into the factory covering my nose for a moment so I won't get blood lust from the smell .

" Alright lets get this over with ." I muttered to myself. I walked over to where Butch told me to go and find him and some of the men surrounding the little fucker . " Didn't hurt him much right? " I asked Butch as he wiped his hands off . " Nah , just a little." I looked over at Dexter, he had a broken nose , fat lip , bruised chest , missing fingers, burn marks, and a cracked skull . " Yea just a little ." I said sarcastically I pulled a chair in front of Dexter facing it the other way and sitting down on it backwards. " You know who I am right?" Dexter glared but stayed quiet , I sighed and pointed at Butch " You know who he is right?" Dexter looked at Butch a little more fearfully but stayed quiet . " He's the guy who's going to kick your ass , then I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass after he's done . " I threatened causing Dexter to shake . " Now I'm going to ask you again do you know who I am? Better yet do you know who we are?" he nodded spitting out blood from his mouth . " Yea I thought you did you little piece of shit. "

" Now tell me why have you been killing OUR suppliers and how do you know where to find them?!" Dexter looked at Butch and whispered to me " I'll tell you if he promises not to hurt me ." I chuckled and turned to Butch , " He wants me to keep you from hurting him Butch." I cooed causing Butch to cross his arms and laugh along with the rest of the men . I turned to look at Dexter again " I will let him hurt you , unless you answer me ."

After 20 minutes of talking and a little beating thanks to Butch we got some answers but not all of them , Brick will surely make him answer. Just on cue the factory door opened showing the arrival of my oldest brother . " Did he talk?" he asked walking over to us and looking at Dexter who was staring directly at Brick. " We got some things out of him just not the important ones like who's he's working for , how many of them are there , and why." Butch answered spitting on the floor and putting his hands in his pockets . Brick nodded taking off his coat and walking over to Dexter .

Brick squatted down to Dexter's level " Tell me who you are working for and why!" Dexter glared at Brick before doing the unthinkable, he spit his blood on Brick's face . Brick stood up and wiped his face then stared down at Dexter with the scariest look in his eyes . Oh shit he's fucked .

**Ending Song! The Love We Had Before By Fireflight!**

* * *

Hey! Tell me what you think? Next up is Reds ! :D

**Links to the Guys' outfits are in my bio **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hai! Thanks to those who reviewed, means alot c: and okay so this chapter is going to be a red and I know some of you are probably thinking like what aren't the greens next ? And well what I'm trying to do is to put the order back in the chapters , like first reds THEN greens and then blues , like it was in the beginning so next chapter is green ****and yes so on and so for . Always enjoy! See you later - Rainfall Loving **

**Disclaimer: Rainfall Loving doesn't own any songs, pictures, or characters in this story with the exception of her ****own OC's and the story.**

* * *

**January 1****3 1479, Brick's POV**** age 6 : **

My brothers and I watches as our father battled with his brothers in the archery room . Someday I would like to fight as good as daddy , he has won 5/6 rounds against uncle Jeffrey and uncle Elton . My brothers and I cheered as daddy dropped uncle Elton to the floor pointing his sword to his neck , make that 6/6 . " Daddy is the strongest man in the world!" my little brother Butch exclaimed grinning widely. My baby brother Boomer agreed nodded while biting his thumb. " Hey boys, had fun watching your dad kick our behinds?" uncle Jeffrey asked messing up Boomer's hair who instantly put both hands on his head patting it back down with his little hands . " Absolutely! We can't wait till we are old enough to battle !" Butch answered ecstatically .

" One day you will be able to my boys." we looked over to see our father walking along side uncle Elton with a towel cloth on his shoulder. " One day you my sons will grow up to be strong and powerful men who will fight with great pride, Brick you will be the swiftest of all , no man could touch you , Butch you will have the strength of 1,000 men ! , and Boomer you will have the speed faster then a cheetah! No opponent will see you coming !" father extended his arms allowing us to embrace him in a group hug . " My sons, you will be extraordinary fighters."

**Brick's POV:**

I stared down at Dexter , he only smirked but I could see fear in his eyes. " Untie him ." Francis and them looked at me confused but obeyed anyways. When Dexter was fully untied he stumbled trying to stand up , but managed. He was incredibly small , my brothers and I were huge compared to him . " I'm sure you know who I am , so I won't waste time on introductions, but you obviously don't know what I'm capable of." Dexter continued to glare " Brick Alexander Jojo , " I looked down crossing my arms before looking over at him . Dexter took a deep breath before continuing, " Oldest of three , Ex Lover of Blossom Lillian Utonium, brother of Boomer Julian and Butch Derek Jojo , Ex lovers of Bubbles Nicole and Buttercup Regina Utonium ." I looked over at Butch and Boomer who's jaws clenched at the mention of their ex's .

. " You know Dexter , growing up in this , life I have dealt with many mother fuckers like you , but you my small man happens to be biggest . " I walked up to Dexter getting in face or at least the top of his head , he had to look up at me which made Boomer and the guys laugh. " Go to hell ." Dexter then punched me in the face actually busting my lip a little, Francis and the guys were about to pull out their guns when I stopped them wiping off my lip. " Quiet a punch , but you're pretty slow , you have to be fast -" I punched him harder " To be able to strike your opponent again." then I kneed him in the stomach before punching him again knocking him down on the floor . " Get up! " I yelled

**a/n The song " Headstrong" By Trapt begins playing here !**

Dexter got up wiping his face as well , " Is that all you got?" Dexter challenged trying to catch his breath . I showed no emotion, I took of my blazer and tie throwing them to the side and rolled up my sleeves to my elbows. Boomer called off the men ordering them to step aside and smirked as he knew how this was going to end . Dexter ran up to me and swung only for his fist to get caught, I twisted his arms punching him hard in the chest but not so hard , I wanted this fight to last . He quickly recovered and swung at me again only this time he got it in . I grabbed his throat slamming him down to the floor , before letting go . " Get up ! Fight ! " I roared , Dexter got on his hands and knees taking a breath before getting up and getting into a fighting position. He threw punches at me again only two hitting me before I threw an uppercut and a side punch to the face . Blood began running down his mouth , he bent over struggling to stand up . I came beside him elbowing him the back knocking him down . I kicked him in the stomach anger taking over . " You are weak ! You're no fighter!" I stepped over him grabbing him by his shirt and punched him repeatedly. Just as I felt his body about to give out I pulled back leaving him breathing hard on the floor .

By now my shirt had drops of his blood on it and my hair was a mess . I fixed myself up putting my tie back on and adjusting my hair before looking over Butch who knew what I was ordering . Butch whistled calling over the hounds , hounds that we trained to attack on order eating anyone to the bone . " Sick him ." all three dogs instantly ran up to the beat up Dexter and began feasting on him ,his screams filled the room leaving my brothers and to smirk along with out men , they didn't stop until he was splattered on the floor . Butch whistled again calling them off , ordering them back to their cages where two of our men , Zachary and Jason locked the cage doors and loaded them in the van out back . I nodded at Boomer knowing he knew what to do " clean up the remains make sure to burn them then , bleach the floor ." Boomer yelled out before walking beside me and Butch who began laughing about what just had happened .

' That was for you dad '

**Subing Ending Song ! " Awake and Alive " by Skillet **

* * *

_Hey! Hope you liked it (: next chapter will be greens but since this one was really only about the guys the next will be all girls ! _


End file.
